Secret Admirer
by MikoSwordmaiden01
Summary: Strange things have been going on with Arashi and it has Sorata worried. Can he discover what is wrong with her before things go from bad to worse?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

By MikoSwordmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 or their AMAZING characters (though goodness knows, I WISH I DID!!!). I couldn't resist reading between lines, so please don't sue me for an active imagination. :)

Summary: Strange things have been going on with Arashi and it has Sorata worried. Can he discover what is wrong with her before things go from bad to worse??? (Not my best summary but it'll have to do)

Authors Note: Okay, so I finished watching X/1999 the TV series and the movie. I LOVED this series, but I have yet to read the manga. So for the hardcore diehard fans of the manga, please forgive me for any errors in the story line if I make any. I just fell in love with Sorata and Arashi; they are BY FAR my FAVORITE characters! So for this particular story I took a small piece of their story as portrayed in the X Movie (which you'll probably recognize in the first few paragraphs), but initially this story is set in the TV series BEFORE Kamui chooses a side and the proverbial "Shit hits the fan"…….

**************************************

Anger. Fury. Outrage. All of these emotions burned deep and hot within her as she watched her companion writhe in pain under an unseen force too powerful to stop. He would die if this continued and she WOULD NOT let that happen. Whirling to face the enemy who would dare attack a fellow dragon of heaven, she sprang into the air without hesitation to meet him, her sacred sword at the ready.

Metal struck against metal. The sound rang loud throughout the air as a deadly battle ensued. Each strike shook her body, the power and strength of her enemy was too much. Without a doubt, she knew who would win this battle…and who would lose. And yet, her fierce determination and sense of duty, of protection, of destiny would not allow her to back down or flee.

Sweat stung her eyes as she continued to thrust and parry. Then in a sudden flash her opponent was gone. Vanished! But still the blows from an unseen attacker continued. How could this be!?! Suddenly the battle took a turn that she could not have possibly planned on.

_How can I fight what I cannot see!?! _Her mind screamed, as the blows seemed to come from every direction. Faltering, Arashi felt each strike she couldn't deflect, her heart hammering in her chest. This was it. The fate she had prepared for as a dragon of heaven. The moment she knew would someday come, but now, in the face of impending death, she found that she was not ready. She now had something to live for. Some ONE to live for. And suddenly that anger, that outrage, and that fury rapidly dissolved into fear. Fear of losing everything she had gained.

"No" she whimpered so softly it was lost in the torrents of wind that swept around her.

Bracing herself for the inevitable, she gasped when without warning the blows stopped and strong arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist.

"Arashi! I've got you!!!" he assured as he used his own body as a shield to protect her. She looked up to see his eyes, those beautiful eyes, usually bright with hope and a hint of mischief were now filled with love and deep concern. Eyes that never ceased to take her breathe away.

"Thanks" she said, hoping that her eyes mirrored the gratitude she felt with a small smile gracing her lips. He smiled then. A smile that made her feel that, for just a moment, everything would be alright.

Then, all at once, that moment was shattered and his beautiful smile was replaced with a look of pain; an agonized groan escaping his mouth. Even she had felt the force of the terrible impact he received as his side began to poor a steady stream of blood. With the ghost of an anxious glance in her direction he pushed her away from him, trying to get her out of harms way. He then charged towards their attacker, a blazing orb of electricity hissing and crackling in his hands as a confident, almost crazed smile spread across his face. Their attacker raised his sword, a wicked smile plastered across his own face and abruptly Arashi realized that this was what she had been dreading. Her companion was going to die. Die for her. Die before ever knowing her true feelings for him. His precious blood already spilled, now flowing in a horrifying torrent. No… NO!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed as she bolted upright in her bed. She gasped for air as though she were suffocating. Arashi clutched the bed sheets to her chest as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Her body shook from adrenaline and the cold sweat that trickled down her temples and her back.

A dream, her mind supplied as she took in the furniture of her darkened bedroom. She glanced at the window and saw that the stars and moon were out, and with a swift glance in the opposite direction her alarm clock confirmed that it was indeed still night time. Three o'clock in the morning to be more precise.

Forcing herself to stop gasping, she took a deep breath trying to calm the rapid pulse in her veins. Closing her eyes she tried to focus but was met with the image of her companion, blood streaming from a wound in his side, death enveloping his body. The image from her dream lingering, waiting for her to fall back into its depths.

She released the breath she'd been holding in a rush as her heart started to race again at the thought. _How could it have been a dream!?! It seemed SO REAL._ Her hands shook as she brought them up to her face, wiping the sweat from her brow. Abruptly a thought struck her…a terrible thought. What if…what if it wasn't a dream??? What if it had really happened? A knot started to grow in her throat and tears stung her eyes.

"Sorata!?" she choked out in a strangled whisper. Immediately detangling herself from the sheets she quickly snatched her robe and bolted out of her room. She swiftly yet silently made her way through the old mansion to Sorata's room. She started to slow down as she neared the corner of the hall that would lead her straight to his room.

_What if Im wrong_? She thought to herself. _What if it was just a dream?_ _He'd never let me hear the end of it if I told him I've been dreaming of him! _That thought nearly made her turn back, but the image of Sorata bleeding to death urged her to round the corner and stop at his door. It was slightly ajar, and taking another deep breath, Arashi pushed open the crack just a little more.

Her eyes, already adjusted to the dark, could make out every object in his room. The nightstand, alarm clock, closet and chairs; a surprisingly clean floor and…an empty, unslept in bed…...

*********************************  
What do you think? Please read and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

*************************************

……_He's not here!!! _ Her mind cried in panic. Arashi immediately whirled around and hurried back down the hallway, her mind racing. _If he's not in his room than what does that mean!?! Where else could he be!?! He HAS to be here! _Reaching the stairs, Arashi made her way stealthily down to the first level of the mansion, trying to be mindful of those were without a doubt still asleep. Nearly reaching the last step, a spicy smell drew her attention over to the kitchen door. A shaft of light from it being left slightly open illuminated some of the darkness that surrounded her, beckoning her to enter.

Worry, fear and exhaustion made it difficult to catch her breath as she reached for the door and slowly pushed it open. The sight that greeted her on the opposite side caused her throat to knot up yet again.

There he was. The tall, broad shouldered star of Koya stood at the stove, quietly humming to himself as he slowly whisked a wooden spoon through a pan full of something Arashi couldn't quite make out. Completely content and apparently oblivious to what was going on around him.

_He's alive! He's ok! _she thought as she released a huge breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Just the sight of him, happy and safe made her grip the doorframe in relief. As though sensing her presence, he turned slightly and glanced in her direction.

"Oh Nee-chan!" he hurriedly apologized in surprise, turning fully towards her. "I'm so sorry! I must have woken you! I must have been louder than I thought but I didn't think anyone would …." he stopped in mid sentence as he watched several emotions play across her beautiful delicate features.

He held his breath as she suddenly made her way towards him and stretched out her hand, touching it tentatively to his cheek. The need to touch him, to be sure he was real was so overpowering that Arashi could not resist reaching out to dispel any doubts, to hopefully banish the gruesome images that still lingered from her dream. No, nightmare her mind corrected.

Sorata resisted the urge to jerk back from her shockingly cold hand and instinctually brought his own hand up to place it over hers, pressing it more securely to his cheek, hoping to bring her warmth. What was she doing? She was rarely the first to approach him and usually shied away from ANY physical contact. _Could she be sleep walking!?_ He wondered.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that her face was unusually pale, her brow glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. Her breathing was somewhat shaky and rushed, as though she had been working out. But what caught and held his attention were her eyes. They were wide and impossibly deep. So many emotions fighting for control. What had happened!?! She looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

At the touch of Sorata's hand, Arashi almost immediately seemed to snap out of her dazed need to touch him and quickly tried to draw her hand back, but Sorata's hand kept it in place.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" he asked so tenderly it caused her heart to skip a beat. "What is it that's made you so upset? Tell me how I can make it ok."

Arashi couldn't fight the blush that crept up her cheeks, nor the anger that came from the embarrassment and humiliation she felt for acting so childishly in front of him. _Why did he make her feel this way?_

Putting more effort into it, she once again tried to yank her hand away from Sorata's face, this time succeeding.

"Im fine!" she snapped at him, much more harshly than she had intended. The confused and somewhat hurt look that crossed over the young monks face made her immediately regret her tone and actions.

_He must think I've completely lost my mind!_ She thought miserably. _Not that I should care but It's not his fault that I can't get a grip. I had no right to snap at him when he was only trying to help. Why do I always act this way around him!?! _ All Arashi wanted to do now was hide.

The new flush on her pale cheeks was a red flag to Sorata that she was embarrassed, but why? She hadn't done anything wrong. _She's so beautiful when she blushes_. He thought dreamily, but immediately pushed that thought aside. _Later. Later I'll think more of her beauty, right now I need to get to the bottom of this. _

Lost in his thoughts, He almost missed the fact that Arashi had turned to leave and was half way out the door before coming to his senses.

"Wait Nee-chan!" he blurted loudly. Arashi spun around and brought her finger up to her lips to shush him.

"Are you trying to wake everyone!?!" She whispered heatedly.

Smiling at the fact that he'd gotten her attention, he sheepishly shrugged. "Sorry." He whispered back. "Why are you up Nee-chan? Its nearly four in the morning."

"I could ask you the same question!" She retorted somewhat defensively.

"Oh that's easy." He whispered excitedly as he turned back to the stove. "I was hungry and needed a late night snack! See?"

Arashi took a few hesitant steps forward and looked into the pan he was holding up to her. Indeed there were noodles drenched in a spicy red sauce. _Only Sorata would be up cooking and eating food at four in the morning. _She thought sagely. They smelled good but the sight of the sauce made her blanch. Red. Like blood. Blood that she saw in her dream. His blood. And immediately those grizzly images from her dream were in the forefront of her mind again.

Seeing the look on her face, he swiftly put the pan back on the stove and stood in front of it to block it from her view. _What's bothering you Nee-chan?_ He worried. Trying to keep things light he placed a carefree smile on his face.

"Okay Nee-chan, I told you why IM up. Now, why are you not asleep in your bed? Not that a flawless beauty like Nee-chan needs more beauty sleep." He joked, hoping the distraction would work.

Arashi stared up at him, suddenly feeling completely exhausted. "I….I couldn't sleep, that's all." She said quickly, avoiding direct eye contact with him.

Nodding, Sorata couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that she wouldn't open up more, and tell him the truth. And yet, she had touched him tonight of her own free will and choice for whatever reason and this gave him hope. Unable to resist the urge to push his luck he pressed on.

"Couldn't sleep eh? Hmm," He asked carefully "Sometimes when I can't sleep, its because of bad dreams. Perhaps, Nee-chan had a bad dream?"

Arashi turned her head to look back into his eyes so quickly it nearly gave her whiplash. The shocked expression on her face told him that he had guessed right.

_How DOES he do that!?!_ She wondered in awe. _It's like he can see right through me at times._ That thought made her draw her robe more tightly around herself. Sensing that he had made her uncomfortable, he quickly tried to make things light again.

"Of course, whenever I have a bad dream, all I have to do is think of you Nee-chan and then everything else just seems to fade away. In fact," he said jovially "If you were always in my dreams Nee-chan, I would never want to wake up!"

Arashi glared at Sorata but realized that his eyes, though they gleamed with mischief, found that they were completely full of sincerity. Once again she felt her cheeks begin to burn in a blush that she couldn't stop.

Finally deciding that he'd gotten as far as he could go with her, he opened his arms in an open and inviting gesture.

"Well, since you and I are both awake, would Nee-chan care to join me on the couch for some 'way past mid-night munchies'? You don't have to eat, I made some yummy Hojicha tea that you could drink! It's perfect for those nights where you just can't seem to get to sleep!" He said with a wink.

Arashi felt torn. If she stayed with Sorata then she would probably have to suffer through any number of flirtatious comments flung her way and who knew what else, but on the other hand, the idea of going back to her dark bedroom alone to possibly endure yet another vivid nightmare wasn't exactly appealing either. In fact, the former when compared with the later seemed just a bit more tempting.

_I hope I don't regret this_. She thought as she gave Sorata a small nod in acknowledgement to his invitation.

Sorata couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. "GREAT!" he said as loudly as he could in a whisper. "You are gonna LOVE this tea Nee-chan, I just know it!" With a quick flick of a light switch he slowly ushered her to the now lit living room across from the kitchen and gestured for her to sit on the couch.

Taking a seat, she watched in amusement as he dashed off in the direction of the kitchen and flinched as she heard the opening and shutting of a few cupboard doors. _We might as well invite the rest of the people in the mansion to come join us for a cup of tea since we're making enough noise to wake the dead!_ She thought somewhat affectionately of the enthusiastic monk. Closing her eyes against the bright light of the living room lamps she tried to relax but was assaulted yet again by those horrific images of her nightmare yet again.

Instantly she opened her eyes, her heart starting to flutter anxiously. She felt cold and she suddenly felt very angry. _I am a dragon of heaven and the hidden shrine maiden of Ise! My sworn destiny is to protect Kamui and defend the people of earth, a simple nightmare should have NO affect on me! _ She nearly jumped off the couch when Sorata suddenly appeared from the kitchen door, a couple of cups and saucers perfectly balanced in his hands.

Trying to calm herself she watched him come towards her, half expecting him to spill the tea in his excitement but was somewhat taken aback by the calmness he was emitting as he carefully yet steadily made his way towards her. A soft smile played at his lips as he could guess what had her so surprised.

Arriving in front of her he presented her with a hot cup of sweet smelling tea. She took it with a whispered thanks and stared quietly at the steam coming from the cup. She looked up with a start as Sorata draped a warm blanket from the other couch around her shoulders, letting it spread to cover her legs and feet.

"This will warm you up Nee-chan." He said affectionately as he took a seat next to her on the sofa. She couldn't stop her eyes from misting slightly. _He is so kind and gentle at times._ She mused to herself as she watched him settle back into the couch and place his sock covered feet up on the coffee table. Normally that would be an act that would bother her, but at the sound of his soft contented sigh she found the carefree action somewhat endearing.

Turning to see her watching him, Sorata smiled as Arashi quickly averted her gaze back to her tea. _She still seems a little troubled, but the tea should help to calm her poor nerves. _He mused. His thoughts were interrupted at the soft sound of her voice.

"Your noodles are going to get cold if you don't eat them soon."

"Oh don't worry about that, I put them in the refrigerator to eat later." He said nonchalantly.

"You're not going to eat them now?! After going to all the trouble of making them?" She gaped in surprise.

"I guess I just lost my appetite." He said with a small laugh. The truth was, he didn't want to eat them in front of her when he could tell that something about them had upset her earlier. No. For her sake, he would eat them later. Everything he did at this moment would be done to soothe and ease his beautiful companion.

Watching him take a small sip of his tea, she settled back and took a sip of her own. "Wow! Sorata-san, this is tea is amazing!"

"Sorata," he warmly corrected "and thank you. A lot of work goes into Hojicha tea. It's a special tea that many people drink just before going to bed because its so sweet and mild. The way its made is quite the process…."

Arashi leaned her head back on the couch and listened quietly to the hypnotic sound of Sorata's voice. She found that the tea really did work as her body seemed to be completely relaxed. So much so, that her eyes began to feel so heavy it was impossible to keep them open. And to her extreme delight, when she closed them, she saw nothing of the frightening images of her nightmare. Perhaps Sorata's presence had somehow driven out the remaining fragments of her violent dream.

Sorata stopped talking as he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Looking down, his heart tightened in his chest as he saw that Arashi had finally slipped into a fitful slumber and that her head had slid from the backrest of the couch and onto his shoulder. Unable to resist, he reached over with his other hand to stroke a few strands of her beautiful hair. _So soft_ he thought in silent wonder. A sudden sharp and fierce desire to protect her caused his throat to tighten.

"Don't worry Arashi," He whispered vehemently "I'll always protect you. Whether its from the horrors of reality, or the demons in your dreams, I'll protect you with my life."

On the very brink of unconsciousness, Arashi could just make out the unwavering promise made to her. "I know Sorata. I know. That's what Im afraid of…" she thought just before she surrendered to blissful nothingness.

*************************************  
Should I continue? Please read and review! Thank You!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The previous day**……

The sweet taste of mocha latte filled his senses as he took another sip and set the cup back down on the table in front of him.

_This really is a great little coffee shop _Yuto thought to himself; looking up from the newspaper he had brought with him. He often came to this place for a mocha before going in to work, it helped to give him a so called "boost" before the work day. Today was no exception, and he felt perfectly calm and relaxed by the atmosphere. The sudden breeze that swept through the room from the open front door caused him to glance in that direction.

Walking into the shop was a tall slender man in a dark trench coat, hair charcoal black and a face that held no emotion. Yuto perked up with sudden interest. Perhaps today was a bit of an exception to his typical work day. It wasn't often that he had the chance to talk to Seishiro Sakurazuka but it was just his luck that they had both decided to go to the same little corner coffee shop this morning.

_How fun _Yuto thought to himself merrily _He's such a sinister looking character, he must have the most fascinating stories to tell. _Yuto watched as Seishiro bought his coffee and turned to leave the shop. Unable to resist a chat, Yuto waved and called out to him, beckoning him to come and sit down. Seishiro, one corner of his mouth raised in a curious and intrigued half smile, walked calmly over to Yuto's table and took a seat across from him.

"What are you drinking this morning?" Yuto asked warmly as he took another sip of his cup.

"Coffee," Seishiro stated with disinterest. "_Black_ coffee."

Yuto couldn't help but laugh at that. "Of course you are. How silly of me to think you'd have anything else."

"What do you mean by that?" Seishiro asked coolly, somewhat perplexed by the strange dragon of earth who always sported a pink suit with a white trench coat.

"Nothing really." Yuto replied with a smile. "Its just that it suits you. So what are you doing today? Anything of interest?"

Seishiro leaned back comfortably in his chair and took a long sip of his coffee. "I had thought about paying a visit to a dear friend of mine, but Im not sure the time is quite right for that just yet. Not that its any of your business dear Yuto."

Yuto ignored the last part, somewhat mystified by the idea that someone like Seishiro would have any sort of _dear friend,_ but he had said it with such callousness that Yuto almost felt sorry for whomever this _friend_ might be. Almost.

"This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be a dragon of heaven would he?" Yuto asked in curiousity. Seishiro simply nodded as he continued to drink his coffee.

"And this friend… You care about him?" Yuto pressed, still probing.

This time it was Seishiro's turn to laugh. "Oh Yuto. Both of us are dragons of earth and yet we are so very very different. You make me sound as though I have feelings. But the truth is, emotions are wasted on someone like me. Especially emotions such as love or compassion; they are a joke, even to most humans."

"Why do you say that?" Yuto asked, still fascinated by this conversation.

"Why just take a look around you. People like to think that they are good and decent; that they are charitable and honest, but the truth of the matter is that they only care for one thing, and that is themselves."

"You speak as though you know from experience." Yuto said quietly.

Seishiro turned his head to look out the coffee shop window.

"I am the ultimate example of what Im talking about. I kill without remorse and without a care. Whether someone lives or dies, it doesn't matter. Surely you must be the same way. You hide behind a friendly façade but behind the mask you are just the same as I. As a dragon of earth you know as well as I do that humans are a plague to this world and therefore we must cleanse the earth of them. And as we start to, you begin to see the panic in their eyes, their once "charitable" natures vanish and they become soulless cowardly creatures who would do anything to save their pitiful lives. And that's when you see that emotions like love are merely illusions that don't really exist."

Yuto leaned back in his chair, digesting what Seishiro had said. He certainly did have a point. In fact, he was dead on about humans being a plague and most of the time he did hide behind a friendly façade. _Most people do_ he figured. But was he right about people's capacity to love? Looking back on his own past experiences, Yuto found that he couldn't really recall a time that he had really seen or felt "love".

The image of Kanoe flickered in his mind, but was quickly discarded. If they were honest their relationship was one of lust and a simple desire to have someone and nothing more. He then thought of Setsuki and her morbid affair with The Beast, could that even be called love? He doubted it. Or even her crush on himself, which of course he was aware of, but he doubted that to be love.

Even his job as a public servant was a testament to what Seishiro said being true. He saw couples on a daily basis asking for marriage licenses only months or years later come to him for divorce papers. Is there really no example?.... Hmmm. A sudden thought caused his face to light up in a cynical smile.

"I don't know about that Seishiro." Yuto finally stated.

Seishiro couldn't fight the grin that spread across his own face at the bold statement.

"Oh? Really?" Seishiro replied perplexed.

"If you're not paying a visit to your friend for a while, perhaps we should embark on a little experiment." Yuto gleamed.

"Such as?" Seishiro asked, now quite intrigued himself.

"I've come up against a dragon of heaven, who, is without a doubt one of the most interesting people I've met. He's a young monk from Mount Koya, of all things, and yet you'd never guess that by his behavior, such an exuberant young fellow he is. But in our 'meetings'' Yuto said the word smiling sarcastically, "I've noticed that he seems to have a strong connection to another dragon of heaven who I haven't really had the pleasure to "meet" formally."

Seishiro cocked his head to the side, as if to say, "and?"

Yuto smiled, "You say there is really no such thing as love, but I think…that perhaps these two, could prove you wrong. What do you think Seishiro? Care to test your theory?"

Seishiro thought about it for a moment and then returned Yuto's smile with a merciless one of his own. Reaching into his lapel, he pulled out an item that Yuto recognized as a paper spell. Laying it on the table, he placed his hand atop of it and spoke an unutterable chant under his breathe. As he removed his hand from the table a beautiful silver necklace laid where the paper spell had once been.

With some degree of awe, Yuto reached over to touch the necklace. Seishiro's hand shot out to grab his wrist before he could make contact with the item and brushed it away.

"Careful. Once contact has been made the spell will bind itself to that person making it almost impossible to be removed. It will then slowly begin to drain you of your energy and life force, quickly escalating to the point that it will eventually kill you." He said without a second thought. "You say this monk has "a connection" for his comrade?"

Yuto nodded.

Seishiro then slipped on a pair of dark gloves and picked up the shiny necklace. An angry red gleam of a pentagram symbol burned hot and bright for just a moment on the delicate star pendant that hung from the chain before vanishing completely, leaving only the solid silver star pendant once more. Slipping it back into his lapel pocket he then looked back up at Yuto.

"Well then, I accept your invitation. _Lets_ test this theory of mine." And with that said, Seishiro rose from his chair, grabbed his coffee and headed towards the door.

Yuto watched for just a moment before following in suit. Something in him almost felt bad for what was about to happen to the two young dragons of heaven they had singled out. _Almost_. But this was just going to be too much fun….

***************  
Once again, thanks for reading and THANK YOU for reviewing!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

How strange life can be at times. To be able to gaze at the beautiful and delicate blooms of a sakura tree and feel such peace in a world ravaged by chaos and violence. A world that knew nothing of the great and terrible battle destined to come, to determine its fate.

Arashi watched the tiny pink blossoms with great fascination, completely lost in thought. It was barely spring, not completely warm enough to support the little budding flowers that seemed determined to bloom, despite the chill that still lingered on mornings such as these.

"Good morning Nee-chan!"

Arashi jumped in surprise, entirely caught off guard by the energetic greeting shouted her way.

"For heaven's sake Sorata-san! Aren't you old enough to know better than to sneak up on someone like that!?" she griped angrily.

Sorata drew up short, somewhat taken aback by her anger. He hadn't meant to sneak up on her, in fact, he had assumed that she had already heard him approaching. She usually had a talent for sensing things coming before they actually arrived or happened. Especially when it came to his presence he had noticed with some inner satisfaction. But within the past few days, she had seemed distanced and distracted. Many times he would catch her staring off in dazed confusion or even more surprising, just sleeping.

He recalled one occasion just yesterday afternoon that he had found her completely out cold at the kitchen table amongst all of her textbooks and homework. It was SO unlike her. In trying to rouse her, she had jerked awake and had nearly drawn her sword on him. After being yelled at about not respecting her space and leaving her alone she had gone off to her room.

The thing that concerned him even more so, was that no matter how much she slept she still seemed so exhausted. Something was up with her, but he wasn't sure what and of course she persistently insisted that there was nothing wrong and that she was simply tired. He had wondered if it had been due to the nightmare she had a few nights ago, which seemed to be when this whole mess started.

His mind skimmed back to that night when she had come to him, more upset than he'd ever seen her, and had allowed him to comfort her somewhat. After falling asleep while sitting on the couch with him he had carefully carried her up to her room so as not to wake her. Apprehensive about leaving her, he stayed near her bedside the rest of the night, just in case she needed him. She slept soundly the rest of the night and as far as he knew, she experienced no more nightmares. In fact, just the past few nights he would go check on her before going to bed late himself, and he always found her deep in sleep.

_It just doesn't make any sense!_ He mused. Well, whatever was wrong, he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan! I didn't mean to startle you; I was just so taken in by your beauty this morning that I couldn't help but call out to you!" He exclaimed cheerily as he closed the distance between them.

"I guess it doesn't really matter." She replied with a tired sigh and turned back to the sakura tree. She and Sorata were usually the first to be ready for school in the mornings and it had become habit to use the big tree in front of the mansion as a meeting place where she, Sorata, Kamui and Yuzariha would walk to school together.

"So beautiful…" Sorata murmured over her shoulder.

Arashi turned to glare in his direction but Sorata simply smiled and pointed at a tiny cluster of petals.

"The blossoms Nee-chan. So beautiful, yes? It's amazing that something so lovely and fragile can still be so strong and fiercely determined to bloom regardless of the cold and frost still around." _Just like you… _He thought admiringly to himself.

Looking back at Sorata, Arashi looked at him quizzically. "Sometimes Sorata-san, you surprise me."

"Why is that Nee-chan?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Because sometimes it seems…it seems like you can hear my thoughts." She said quietly, unsure if she should have said anything.

"How do you know I can't?" he teased happily. Arashi shot another heated glare in his direction. Waving his hands in a gesture of apology Sorata quickly backtracked.

"I'm just joking Nee-chan. Great minds just think alike I guess. But, perhaps we are more alike than we know." He said quietly, smiling to himself.

Arashi's look softened at that and turned to face the mansion.

"It's time for us to go." She stated and started to walk in the direction of the school.

"But Kamui and Yuzariha are…"

"….Are on their way." She finished for him without looking back. Turning back to the mansion, Sorata saw that sure enough Kamui and Yuzariha were just coming out the front door, backpacks in hand.

"Hmm…" Sorata smiled. _I hope that's a sign that things are starting to look up_. He thought to himself as he turned to follow Arashi.

*******************************************

It was only eleven o'clock in the morning and already Arashi felt her eyelids begin to droop. Trying to pay attention to her math instructor was becoming an impossible task.

_What is WRONG with me!?!_ She mentally cried. Usually she paid astute attention to every class she was enrolled in even though a small part of her wondered what the point of even being in class was. It had been Mr. Aioki's suggestion that since Kamui was going to school in Tokyo that she, Sorata and Yuzariha should enroll in school as well, as a way to "keep an eye on him". They worked their schedules so that at least one of them would have the same class as Kamui throughout the school day. That was a bit of a challenge considering they each fell into a different year of High School. But somehow, it had worked out and for that they were relieved.

At that thought Arashi shot a glance over at Kamui a few rows of desks over. He seemed to be concentrating on his textbook, oblivious to her wandering gaze.

_Well, he seems focused this morning. He's doing exactly what I should be doing! What is my problem? _

"Miss Kishuu!?!"

Arashi jumped at the sound of her name being shouted across the room by her instructor.

"Yes Mr. Kusunato?" she asked in surprise, quickly rising out of her seat.

"Miss Kishuu, when I call on a student for an answer, I expect an immediate reply. I called your name three times. Math must not be as interesting to you today as Mr. Kamui Shirou over there in the corner is."

"No sir!" Arashi replied in shock, trying to ignore the small snickers coming from her classmates.

"No!? Math is not as interesting to you!? Is that what you mean!?" He asked heatedly.

"No sir! What I meant was…I....Im sorry. I just wasn't paying attention." She said, looking down at the linoleum floor in humiliation.

"Well, at least you're honest about it." Mr. Kusunato huffed turning back to the chalkboard. "You may take your seat Miss Kishuu."

Arashi slumped back into her chair, her gaze never leaving her desk. She could feel the eyes of her classmates on her, could hear their whispers and giggles. She could feel the heat in her cheeks of a blush she could do nothing to stop.

_How embarrassing! And Kamui! Kamui must hate me for drawing that kind of attention to him!_ She thought in complete dejection. At that, Arashi couldn't help but shoot a glance at Kamui, expecting him to be glaring at her. Her eyes widened in surprise to see a look of concern in his eyes... Concern for her!

Arashi felt a lump form in her throat and quickly returned her gaze to her desk. _Why would he be concerned about me? I'm the one who just embarrassed myself AND HIM in front of our peers! By all rights he should be furious with me! So why did he look worried?_ Well, one thing was for sure, she would NOT draw attention to him again.

Self consciously, she fingered the tiny silver star necklace hanging just under her shirt collar and shot a glance at the clock. _Eleven fifteen…this is going to be a long day_ she thought with a sigh.

*******************************************

Curious as to how she got the necklace? Should I even go on? Help me decide! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…..The rest of math hour had gone by without incident, _THANK GOODNESS! _Arashi thought in relief as she pulled her math book out of her bag and stuck it in her locker. _All I have to do is survive the rest of school today without any problems and I'm home free for the weekend! _That thought brought a small smile to her face as she searched for her history book.

"What are you smiling for Arashi? Is something funny? Or are you thinking of Kamui again?"

Arashi groaned inwardly at the obnoxious voice coming from behind her. _This day just goes from bad to worse. _She thought irritably. _Don't these kids have anything better to do than to seek me out and annoy me to death!? If they only knew how close this world was to coming to an end, I doubt they'd be wasting another minute on me! _She quickly squelched that thought and took a deep breath.

"Maybe she didn't hear you Hiouki!" a high pitched female voice chirped back.

"Yeah, or maybe she's just too caught up in daydreams of Kamui-san!" yet another taunting voice rang out.

Arashi briefly considered ignoring them, but hoping they would just leave would be too good to be true. And with the luck she was having today, it was also extremely unlikely.

Gripping the door of her locker she turned to face three students who stood in a semi circle around her.

"It's none of your business what I'm smiling about," Arashi replied coolly, shooting an icy glare at Hiouki, "and you're crowding my space."

Hiouki, an arrogant junior on the High School football's JV team leered at her and made it a point to move in closer to her.

"Come now Arashi, you don't seem happy to see me. What's wrong? Don't I please you?"

Natural instinct begged Arashi to back away, but she refused to give him the satisfaction, so she held her ground.

"Betcha' Kamui would please her." Jibed a second boy.

Arashi didn't need to look to know that it was Kyo, Hiouki's friend and fellow football player. They were practically attached at the hip and together they ALMOST formed a brain. Arashi never cared much for stereotypes but whenever she saw the two the words 'dumb jocks' came to mind. But what they lacked in brain they both made up for with brawn and most students made it a point to stay on their good sides.

Arashi's glare hardened. It didn't matter to her; she was NOT one to be bullied. Trivial matters such as school bullies meant nothing when a portion of the fate of the world rested on your shoulders.

"No…" that high pitched voice quipped again.

_  
Ah yes _Arashi thought. Hiouki and Kyo would not be complete without Miaka, the head cheerleader doting on their every move. The perky blonde was just as stereotypical as the football players she chased after, and twice as nasty.

"Kamui is too young for Arashi." Miaka smirked, her blue eyes practically dancing with mirth. "I think…Arashi has a taste for OLDER men. Like that new senior she hangs out with. Sorata?"

Arashi's head whipped over to lock eyes with Miaka, shocked that she'd make that connection. Miaka's smile widened into a full out grin, but her blue eyes held nothing but cruelty in their depths.

"Arisugawa!?" Hiouki coughed looking over at Miaka as well.

"Tell me I'm wrong Arashi." Miaka challenged edging a bit closer herself.

Arashi was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. She couldn't come up with a response to that. Her mind started to mull over Sorata and her relationship to him. How could she possibly even begin to explain what they were? Friends? Comrades? Perhaps, if they were given enough time they could even be…..

"So it's true then." Hiouki stated turning his full attention back to Arashi. "Tell me Kishuu, what's he got that I don't?"

Arashi tore her gaze away from Miaka to look back at Hiouki. Trying to ignore the rising feeling of claustrophobia she tightened her grip on her textbooks.

"My respect." She stated defiantly.

Hiouki's leer vanished. Angrily he slapped Arashi's textbooks out of her hands and leaned in to her so closely that she could smell his foul breathe, hot on her face.

"And just what does that mean!?" he seethed.

Before Arashi even had a chance to answer, Hiouki was suddenly jerked away from her face and was none too gently pinned against the locker next to her. Her eyes widened as she saw Sorata hoisting Hiouki several inches off the ground with one arm, his other resting casually at his side.

"I was just passing by and couldn't help but over hear your conversation." Sorata stated in his typically relaxed and easygoing manner.

"Not many people such as yourself really understands just 'what' respect means….or how to even show it!" he chuckled gamely as if the situation was a simple conversation among friends.

"But…" he added as though it were an afterthought "If you need someone to educate you guys on the matter, I'd be more than happy to teach you."

Though his manner and tone of voice stayed friendly and polite, the sheer intensity of his eyes made it crystal clear that he was not making an idol threat. He meant every word.

Both Kyo and Miaka stepped back stunned to silence at the sight. Hiouki was so astounded by the abrupt change of events that he struggled little under Sorata's unrelenting grip, his feet dangling about a foot off the ground.

"No? Well, maybe some other time then." And with that Sorata released his grip and Hiouki dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

Arashi watched all of this unfold in wide eyed wonder. _Where did he come from? How long had he been listening to the conversation? How much did he hear?_

"But, before you go, how about an apology to Arashi for making her drop her books?" Sorata added as Hiouki started to slink off.

Hiouki uttered a nearly unintelligible apology and with that said quickly took off down the hall with both Kyo and Miaka at his heels.

Arashi watched Sorata's features closely as he watched the three beat a hasty retreat. His face was devoid of any trace of humor, his eyes narrowed into a hard scowl. She had never seen him behave in such a way. But just as quickly as the look had appeared it faded as he turned to face her, the scowl replaced by a soft and affectionate smile. Without a word he stooped before her and carefully picked up each of her dropped textbooks.

Arashi took that moment to try and regain her composure. The whole affair had put her on edge and had her extremely irritated. _And just who does Sorata think he is to interfere!?_ She thought angrily.

Sorata, after picking up the last textbook, stood once again and grin still intact.

"Care to join me for lunch break Nee-chan?" he asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had taken place.

"I didn't need your help Sorata-san!" she blurted out angrily. "I can take care of myself!"

If her outburst surprised Sorata, he showed no sign of it. He simply continued to stand before her, grin still in place, holding her textbooks under one of his arms, the other hanging casually in his pocket.

"I know you can Nee-chan, its just one more thing that I love about you."

"Don't start that with me right now!" she snapped testily while reaching for her books. "It's none of your business what they wanted or what they were doing. And the truth is, it really doesn't matter. None of THIS…." she emphasized the school by waving her other hand at the empty hallway they stood in "matters to me! What DOES matter is protecting Kamui and doing that which we've been predestined to do!"

As she reached for her books, Sorata turned away from her slightly, moving them out of her reach. As her hand drew close he made a grab for it with his free hand and held her hand gently but firmly. Arashi looked up at him angrily, about to yell again, but stopped as she saw the look on his face. She had seen it only once before, when he had finally explained to her what he meant when he had told her that she was "the one."

His voice was thick with conviction as he spoke quietly.

"It may not matter to you Nee-chan, but it does matter to me. You, Me, Yuzariha, and even Kamui, we all have had to make sacrifices for these people who we are fighting with our very lives to protect." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You, Arashi, have devoted your precious life to becoming a Dragon of Heaven, so that you could save these people. These same people who just now treated you with such malicious disrespect. And you deserve so much better than that Arashi. So much better. And as long as I'm around, I will make sure that no matter where you go, people will treat you with the respect that you deserve."

He watched the anger slowly dissolve from her eyes and a wave of relief washed over him. He knew she would be furious for his intrusion but the sight that greeted him as he turned the corner to find her had made it impossible for him to just walk away.

He wasn't completely sure what was going on at first, but it was clear to him that something wasn't right. And as he watched Hiouki invade Arashi's personal space a blinding wave of jealousy crashed through him. He thought he heard his name being said and curiosity and a sense of territoriality brought him a bit closer, but when that damn kid slapped Arashi's books to the ground, fury propelled him to do exactly what he had done.

He had NEVER been one to have a temper, but when it came to Arashi, he experienced feelings and emotions that he had never felt before. Without a doubt she was the one he had been praying for all his life. She was his everything. And he would be damned if he let some punk kids treat her in such a way.

Arashi looked down at her hand, still in Sorata's grip. Sorata had almost forgotten that he still held it and realizing it probably made her uncomfortable, released it.

"And, if you don't mind Nee-chan, I wish to show you that I have the greatest respect for you too. May I please treat you to lunch today?" and keeping her books firmly tucked under one arm he turned slightly to offer her his other arm, as a guide toward the school cafeteria.

Arashi hesitated. She was deeply touched by what he had said, and if she were truly honest with herself, she was touched by what he had done. Decision made, she reached out and grabbed a hold of his proffered arm. Sorata beamed at her acceptance to his offer and walked with her towards the cafeteria……

****************

What do you think my dear readers??? I LOVE letting my imagination go wild but only YOU can tell me whether or not its worth reading! Please, please PLEASE give me a review, they keep me going! (wink!) And a special thanks to Minagi! You're reviews mean A LOT!!! Thank YOU!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

…_Ah, Good old physical education _Sorata thought to himself as he walked out of the locker room, all dressed down and ready for whatever their instructor decided they would do today. It was the last hour of the day and after last hour's biology test, he was ready to expend a little pent up energy.

He glanced over to see a group of kids near the bleachers laughing and seemingly having a good time, but no sign of Kamui. Eyes scanning the spacious gym he finally found Kamui casually leaning against one of the walls of the gym, staring at nothing and talking to no one.

Sorata released a tired sigh. _Why Kamui? Why seclude yourself? You're a great guy, you could have so many friends if you'd just give them half a chance. _Shaking his head, Sorata started to make his way over to Kamui.

Kamui looked up as he heard Sorata approaching but gave no sign that he noticed or even cared. But inwardly, Kamui couldn't help but be somewhat grateful for the strange yet friendly monk.

"What are ya standin' around here all alone for Kamui? Not feelin' the social scene today?" Sorata joked as he came to stand at Kamui's side. Kamui shrugged as though he couldn't care less and made no reply. Sorata opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as he heard his name being called.

Both Sorata and Kamui looked up to see Yuzariha coming towards them, an uncharacteristic frown on her face and distress in her eyes.

"Yuzariha! What's the matter? Why the long face?" Sorata asked in sincere concern.

Yuzariha shook her head as she approached and hesitated a moment before answering.

"It's…it's miss Arashi." She finally blurted out, looking up at Sorata.

"What about Arashi!?" Sorata immediately questioned, any traces of earlier humor completely gone.

"She's ok," Yuzariha quickly assured. "She just… got into trouble in class last hour and was sent to the principle's office. So now she has to stay after school today for what happened."

"What DID happen?" Sorata asked, relieved to hear she was ok, but VERY concerned as to why Arashi would EVER be sent to the principle's office.

"We were in the middle of our art history class and our professor noticed that Miss Arashi had fallen asleep during his lecture. Mr. Kanami, our professor, called her name but she wouldn't wake up." Yuzariha explained hastily, but paused before starting her story again.

Sorata could feel himself losing his patience, which did NOT happen often, but Arashi's strange behavior had him extremely worried.

"Then what happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Then, Mr. Kanami became very angry and slapped his ruler on her desk. It must have been pretty hard because it was very loud; it even made me and Inuki jump. And poor miss Arashi, she screamed and jumped so quickly out of her seat that she crashed into the desk next to her and both she and that student fell to the floor."

Yuzariha paused again and looked down. When she looked back up both Sorata and Kamui were surprised to see a look of insuppressible anger on her face and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hiouki said he was just helping her up, but I saw what he did and Arashi was right to slap him for it!" she cried angrily.

"What about Hiouki!?" Sorata exclaimed, his impatience now replaced with feelings of loathing and disgust.

"It was his desk that Arashi crashed into. Arashi landed on him and he…HE!" Yuzariha couldn't go on as angry tears started to streak down her face. Inuki growled angrily, showing his support for Yuzariha.

She didn't need to go on. Sorata could imagine what a creep like Hiouki would try to do when a beautiful girl like Arashi was confused and vulnerable. The thought made it nearly impossible for him to breathe, he was so furious.

"Anyway," Yuzariha said after taking a deep breath "Arashi did what any girl would have done and slapped him. I don't think Mr. Kanami saw what Hiouki did, because he pulled Arashi up and sent her straight to the principle's office."

Loud laughter on the opposite side of the gym caused all three to look up and over at the group of laughing students. Hiouki was at the center of the melee, talking and laughing about what, all three could probably guess.

Yuzariha looked up at Sorata and watched the muscles in his jaw flex tightly as he grit his teeth. The look that encompassed his handsome features caused her blood to run cold with fear. Then he took in a very deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He suddenly turned to both she and Kamui and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"I need the two of you to do me a favor ok?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Too startled and curious to refuse, both Kamui and Yuzariha nodded silently, waiting to hear the favor.

"I need the two of you to walk home together ok? I'm going to stay after and come back to the mansion with Arashi." He said as he shot another glance over at the chuckling group of students.

"Will the two of you do that for me?" He asked, his attention reverting back to the both of them again.

Kamui and Yuzariha both looked at each other and nodded yet again. Sorata smiled at the two of them gratefully and gave both their shoulders a reassuring squeeze before dropping his hands to his sides.

"Good." He stated almost happily and turned to leave.

"Sorata?" Kamui called after him in confusion.

Sorata continued walking, not missing a beat, but called over his shoulder to BE CAREFUL when they walked home after school. Kamui glanced over at Yuzariha who looked just as confused as he did. Both watched as Sorata walked steadily, almost determinedly, toward the group of students.

Some of the students looked up as Sorata approached and made way as he stalked right through the center of the crowd to stop right behind Hiouki. The laughter died down but Hiouki continued to laugh as though nothing was wrong. Sorata just stood there for a moment, completely silent, fists clenched tightly, his face an emotionless mask.

Hiouki, completely oblivious to Sorata's presence, snorted as he gloated "She may be an ice queen but I'm telling you guys, Kishuu has an amazing pair of …."

That was as far as he got before Sorata grabbed Hiouki by the shoulder, and whipped him around to stand face to face before each other. Hiouki's smile vanished and without a word, Sorata punched Hiouki square in the face. Hiouki flew backwards several feet before crashing hard to the gym floor. There wasn't a single student whose mouth wasn't hanging open in sheer shock at what had just taken place.

"Arisugawa!" the gym instructor's voice rang loud and clear throughout the gymnasium. "Change back into your school uniform and then march yourself straight to the principles office for detention!"

Sorata's face lit up in a cocky and confident smile. _Just_ _what I was hoping for_ he thought with pleasure as he offered a "Yes Sir" to his instructor.

Walking towards the locker rooms Sorata paused for just a second as he passed Hiouki, who still sat where he fell, nursing a bloody nose.

"I told you I'd teach you respect if you needed it Hiouki. And I'll be happy to do it again if you so much as talk to, look at or even THINK of Arashi Kishuu. And if you EVER lay a finger on her again I'll teach you a lesson you won't be walking away from. Do I make myself clear?" Sorata spat, glaring in rage at Hiouki.

One look at Sorata and Hiouki could tell that he was deadly serious. He nodded shakily to show he understood completely and then looked away, unable to hold Sorata's soul piercing glare. Satisfied, Sorata continued on his way to the locker room. _Don't worry Nee-chan_ he thought both troubled and concerned _I'm coming. _

…………………………_.._

Humiliated, infuriated, and completely ashamed, Arashi sat secluded in one of the desks in the school's detention room. There were only two other students in the room besides herself, neither of which she knew. They both sat away from her and away from each other, mostly minding their own business. One sat reading a rather smutty looking novel, and the other was sketching in a notebook. Both were probably sophomores since they looked so young but from their appearances, and the smell that both gave off, they had probably gotten caught smoking on school grounds.

Arashi folded her arms on the desk and rested her head on them. Not once in her life had she EVER done anything that would require her to be disciplined. She had always done what she'd been told and never gave anyone any trouble. Even when she was brought to live at Ise as a Miko at such a young age, she had always done her share; had endured endless hours of physical and mental training without a word of complaint.

_Who am I that I should complain or cause problems? My life, though destiny has a purpose for it, is expendable and insignificant compared to others _she had always thought. So she had always diligently and relentlessly sought to work hard, to push herself to the limits to achieve the destiny given her. To be the Dragon of Heaven she was meant to be, sworn to protect Kamui, and to defend the human race.

_So now, like an emotionally unstable teenager, I go and slap some high school kid for copping a feel! A kid I'm supposed to protect. How could I do such a stupid thing!?! _Her mind fumed. And yet, despite her sense of duty, personal integrity would not allow her to regret what she had done. He had it coming the second he touched her and instinctually, she let him have it.

"Ugh!" She groaned miserably. The experience made her flush in embarrassment. She just didn't know how to handle boys. She never really had to worry about them when living at Ise. Her upbringing there had truly sheltered her from such concerns and now, it seemed like she couldn't escape them, no matter how hard she tried.

That thought brought her to the issue of Sorata. She had never before met anyone like him. At times he acted like a complete and utter fool, but just when she thought she had him pegged he would surprise her. He had so much power, was often cocky and a little too self-confident but then he'd turn around and amaze her with deep insights, was kind and compassionate.

Arashi reached beneath her uniform collar and stroked her new necklace thoughtfully……….. She had found it on her bedroom windowsill a few days ago, in a beautifully wrapped box with a small note that read,

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl." – Your secret admirer

Arashi had looked around for some other clue as to who could have left it, but honestly…who else could it have been from but that love struck monk? Upon opening the box, she had found the beautiful silver necklace, a glistening delicate star pendant hanging on the shiny chain. She couldn't ever recall anyone giving her a gift before. It brought tears to her eyes, for she still couldn't understand why someone like Sorata, or truthfully, anyone else for that matter,would care much for someone like herself.

Reaching into the box, she tenderly picked up the necklace but immediately dropped it as she felt a tiny shock run up the length of her arm and shoot through the rest of her body, causing her heart to skip a beat. Confused, she hesitatingly reached for the necklace again. Feeling nothing at all this time, she pulled it from the box and slowly walked over to the mirror above her dresser.

Undoing the tiny clasp, she reached behind her neck and put the necklace on. Looking at it thoughtfully in the mirror, she fingered it tentatively. She didn't own many possessions, and certainly not any jewelry, but the tiny present actually made her feel…pretty. It brought a soft smile to her lips.

_But what do I do about it? Rejecting his gift would be rude…_ she thought with apprehension, _but to accept it would only encourage him even more. And what if…..what if it wasn't from him?... _But she quickly refuted that thought. '_Your secret admirer?' who else COULD it be?!_

_I'll just keep it for now _she finally concluded, _and when the time is right I'll thank him for it. _And with that decision made, she tucked the necklace under her shirt collar and headed back downstairs to help start dinner……..

Arashi's train of thought was interrupted as she heard the detention room door open. Her mouth dropped open wide as she watched none other than Sorata himself, characteristic grin in place, enter the room and make his way toward her desk.

_He has GOT to be out of his mind_! She thought in shock as she watched him take a seat in the desk next to hers, his eyes never leaving her face for a minute.

"Nee-chan should be careful; she could pull a muscle with her beautiful mouth open wide like that." He joked quietly. Forgetting that her mouth was, indeed, hanging wide open, Arashi immediately shut it, and simply continued to stare in disbelief.

"What are YOU doing here!?!" she finally exclaimed, completely unsure as to how to react to his presence. "Shouldn't you be in class? You'll be in trouble if you get caught in here!"

"Nee-chan is so kind to worry for me, but it's not necessary. I'm already in trouble; that's why I'm here." He stated happily, as if it were a good thing.

Arashi shook her head in confusion and could feel a headache coming on.

"You're in trouble? Why? What could YOU have possibly done to wind up here!?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Nee-chan. What's done is done and here I am. So how bout' you? What's a nice girl like you, doing in a place like this?" He asked with a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

At that question Arashi turned away from him and brought her hands up to cover her face, a gesture that caused Sorata's throat to tighten with empathy.

_She doesn't deserve the strain and pressure that she's been put under. Why her? _He thought as he watched her rub her eyes and shake her head. His desire to hold her and comfort her was overwhelming but somehow he maintained the strength to stay where he was.

_"_I…" Arashi started but then stopped, not wanting to tell Sorata just how childish she had acted today. She was a priestess, someone who should be a perfect role model of temperance, strength and fortitude. But her behavior lately had been anything but and she just could not understand why.

"Its ok Nee-chan!" Sorata quickly jumped in. "You don't have to tell me. I don't care how you wound up here. All I care about is whether or not you're all right."

Arashi stopped rubbing her eyes and looked back over at him.

"I'm fine." She stated flatly.

Sorata couldn't help the tiny little lift of one eyebrow, giving off a somewhat skeptical look.

Arashi's defenses crumbled just a little under his gaze.

"I'm just…so tired," she sighed miserably as she brought her head to rest in her hands again.

_I know Nee-chan, I know._ Sorata quietly worried to himself, knowing that her answer would be something to that effect.

"If you're tired… then….. you should sleep Nee-chan." He soothed tenderly.

Arashi looked back over at him, somewhat surprised that he'd encourage her to do that now, especially since its what got her sitting there in detention in the first place. And yet, all she longed for at the moment was to slip into blissful unconsciousness.

Sorata watched her look of surprise turn to one seeking out permission, _HIS _permission! Well THAT was simply ridiculous; he would give her anything that her heart desired… all she had to do was ask. And once asked for, no force on heaven or earth could stop him from granting her wish.

Taking off his uniform jacket, he rolled it up into a makeshift pillow and handed it to her.

"Here, use this Nee-chan, it's not much but its better than nothing. And don't worry about getting caught; I'll keep an eye out for anyone coming. I'll wake you before anyone comes in. Just rest."

Arashi felt a knot form in her throat as she carefully took the jacket from his outstretched hands. _Why do you care so much Sorata?_ She wondered to herself as unshed tears started to blur her vision. Not wanting him to see her tears, she hurriedly looked away and started fluffing the jacket with her hands. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

Once she felt the jacket was sufficiently fluffy she slowly laid her head down on it. It was soft and it smelled of him. She took another deep breath, drinking in his scent. She wasn't sure why, but it brought her comfort and completely relaxed her. It made her feel…safe.

Tilting her head to look back over at Sorata, she saw him sitting quietly at his desk, his complete attention focused on the classroom door. Her eyes skimmed over the white T-shirt that he had worn underneath his uniform jacket and she felt tears sting her eyes yet again as she reflected on his selfless gesture, the feel of his jacket fabric soft on cheek.

_I've never had a real friend…until now. I'm not even sure I know how to be one in return. But I promise…I'll do whatever it takes to keep you_ she silently pledged.

"Sorata?" Arashi whispered hesitantly.

Sorata turned around sharply at the sound of her voice and shot her a questioning look.

"Yes Nee-chan?" he whispered back.

"Thank you." she whispered sincerely, hoping that he could feel her gratitude.

Sorata smiled fondly at her and sat up a bit straighter.

"You are more than welcome Nee-chan! Anytime you want me to see me without my shirt on, all you have to do is ask." He joked while flexing his arms.

Arashi rolled her eyes and turned her head the other way, hoping to hide the small smile he had brought to her lips. She heard him turn back to face the door, and she released a deep sigh, feeling her eyelids start to droop. Closing them, she felt herself fall into dark nothingness……

******************************  
Well? How am I doing? I hope you liked this chapter, since its my longest yet! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be MUCH more action packed….that is…if you WANT me to keep going? Just review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

……True to his word, Sorata had woken Arashi just before the detention supervisor came in to release them from their punishment and send them all home. Though, truthfully, it had taken Arashi several minutes to become fully awake.

_Always beautiful_ Sorata thought _but there must be something wrong. She slept soundly for nearly an hour in detention and she looks even more tired than she did before. _

Finally free to go home, Sorata and Arashi agreed to split up, grab their books from their lockers, and meet up outside the school……

Arashi examined herself in the tiny mirror that was magnetized to the inside of her locker door. She carefully ran a finger across the dark circles under her eyes and sighed. _I look horrible_ she thought wearily_. I just don't understand, why I am SO TIRED!?! And why can't I focus? _She brought her hands up to rub circles around her temples, starting to feel a little sick. Well, whatever the reason, she was headed home and then she could take a much needed nap!

Taking strength from that thought, Arashi closed her locker door and slowly headed towards the front of the school. Sorata was probably already there waiting….

Stepping out of the school's front double doors, she took in a deep breath of crisp cool fresh air. But to Arashi's surprise, it did nothing to clear the fog she felt clouding her mind. If anything, she felt almost… worse. She continued to make her way forward, starting her descent down the cement steps of the school, when all of a sudden Arashi's vision started to blur. Little dark spots started to swim across her field of view and without warning, she felt her legs buckle beneath her.

Her mind screamed at her that she was falling, and that once she hit the stairs, she'd probably be rolling down them till she came to a stop at the bottom, and that she'd be extremely lucky not to break her neck. And yet, she couldn't get her body to react! All she could do was brace herself for what would undoubtedly be a VERY painful fall.

Just before she hit the stairs Arashi felt strong arms grab her from behind and encircle her waist. She gasped in shock as she heard her name being called and felt herself being lifted carefully away from the staircase and gently set back on her feet. She swayed dizzily but the strong arms still held her securely and tenderly turned her to face her rescuer.

"Arashi! Don't worry, I've got you." A familiar voice reassured anxiously.

"S..Sorata?" she asked shakily, her vision going in and out of focus.

"Yes Arashi, it's me, it's Sorata! What happened!? Are you hurt!? Are you sick!? What's wrong?" He question while checking her over for any injuries.

"I…I'm not sure. I was just walking and then everything went blurry. I got dizzy and started to fall…." She panted, trying to calm her racing heart.

Sorata drew her close to his chest and, holding her upright with one arm, brought his other up to rest his hand gently against her forehead, checking for a fever.

"Have you been sick Nee-chan? You're not running a fever…" He worried, taking note that she was looking very pale.

Arashi couldn't help the rush that went down her spine at Sorata's touch, but was still having difficulty focusing on anything and was suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"Nee-chan?" Sorata questioned again anxiously.

Arashi gasped as her legs buckled again, sending her collapsing against Sorata's chest. Completely shocked, Sorata caught her and brought her over to the edge of the school yard and carefully sat her down on the grass. Kneeling beside her, Sorata tried valiantly to remain calm, but was struggling desperately. What was WRONG with her!?!

"Arashi!?!" He cried, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Shaking her head slowly, Arashi couldn't give him the explanation that he was looking for.

"Dizzy." Was all she could manage to get out.

Reaching over, Sorata laid his hand on her back and gently but firmly caused her to lean forward, till her head almost touched her knees. Arashi, though shocked at his touch, felt too weak to resist.

"Just try to relax Nee-chan, and take slow, deep breathes." He said while lightly rubbing steady circles on her back.

Nodding her head, Arashi complied and took slow, deep breathes, trying to relax despite the terror that was welling up inside her. Something was DEFINITELY wrong but she had no idea what was causing it. In all honesty, she couldn't ever remember a time when she had been sick. Not once! The feeling was completely new to her and it was scaring her to death.

They stayed that way for several minutes before Arashi slowly sat up straight.

"Feeling better Nee-chan? Are you alright??" Sorata questioned anxiously, reluctantly removing his hand from her back, but not taking his eyes off her for a second.

Turning to look at him, Arashi slowly nodded. Surprisingly, her dizziness had slowly faded and her vision cleared. Looking at him more closely, she was astonished to see that he looked, not only worried….but frightened. She had NEVER seen him look that way before. Suddenly feeling very guilty and more than just a little embarrassed, she looked away and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"It's ok Sorata-san. I…I'm alright." She stated quietly, hoping he wouldn't press the issue, but knew he wouldn't let her off that easy.

"Ok Arashi," he questioned, using her name as way of getting her attention, "what just happened? And is this the first time that this has happened? Please tell me." He finished softly.

Arashi did turn back to him then, as it wasn't often that he called her by name. Not only that, but the plea behind his questioning made it impossible for her to ignore. But until she, herself found out what was going on, she had no answers to give him…no matter how much she found herself wanting to open up to him.

"I know you want answers Sorata…and after what just happened, I know you deserve them….but please…. can we please just go…home?" she pled, faltering somewhat on the word home. Home to her would always be Ise, it was the only true home she knew and every time she thought of the shrine, a pang of homesickness would course through her.

Sorata drew back in surprise. She had dropped the formality on his name, making her request somewhat personal. It was a request being asked from one friend to another. His resolve to get answers he sought crumbled, and he nodded with a weak smile, stiffly rising to his feet.

Arashi watched him rise and extend his hand to her. Reaching up, she locked hands with his and he smoothly pulled her to her feet, not letting go till he was sure she was steady on her feet.

"Come on Nee-chan. Lets get you home and we'll go from there." He said warmly, walking very closely beside her, ready to catch her in an instant if necessary.

They hadn't gone far before Arashi stopped abruptly, cocking her head as though listening to something. Sorata stopped as well, worried at first that she wasn't feeling well again, but then realized that she was sensing something.

All of a sudden he sensed it as well and both of them jumped away from each other at the same instant that a man in a black suit attacked the place where they had just been standing.

Reacting quickly, Sorata sent a scorching orb of lighting straight at their attacker. Not moving quickly enough, the man in the suit was hit directly in the chest by Sorata's counter attack and shattered into several tiny pieces, then vanished from sight.

Seeking Arashi, Sorata turned to see her several feet away, her sword already drawn and at the ready, her eyes shifting in search of more attackers. As though sensing his gaze, Arashi's eyes found his and nodded slightly, acknowledging to him that she was ok. Sorata nodded back somewhat relieved, but that relief didn't last long as soon as he noticed that they were completely surrounded by more men in black suits like the one he had just dispatched.

All of them looked the same; had the same build, the same suit, the same haircut and color, and all of them wore the same dark sunglasses. _Paper spell servants!_ Sorata mentally cursed. _This is not good, but it could be worse. Just because there are paper spell servants creeping about, doesn't necessarily mean that a dragon of earth is around._ At least…Sorata prayed that there wasn't. With Arashi having strange lapses in strength at any given moment it was dangerous for her to be in a fight. If she should collapse or lose focus, she could easily be hurt or even killed! And Sorata vowed that he would _NOT_ let that happen!

"Sorata!" Arashi shouted as she stood her ground, her blade at the ready. "We need to draw them further away from people and the school!"

Sorata nodded in agreement. They had walked a short distance from the school before being attacked, and school had been out for a while, but there was always the slim chance that there were still children and teachers nearby. And even though they could put up a barrier field, if either of them were injured and their Kekkai crumbled, innocent young people could be killed.

Both Sorata and Arashi shot into the air and flew over several buildings, trying to put some distance between them and the school. The paper spell servants seemed to shrink and melt into dark puddles on the sidewalk and then disappear. No doubt ready to reappear the moment they stopped.

Truthfully, Sorata was completely confident that he could handle the shikigami if needed, but if there was even the slightest chance that a dragon of earth was around, then there was always a chance that Arashi, in her current state, could become a casualty and that was a chance Sorata wasn't willing to take.

_If we could just reach the mansion, then Arashi wouldn't have to fight. There'd be enough of the seals there to easily get rid of those things! _Sorata thought to himself, but that hope was short lived as he realized that they had fled in the opposite direction. _Damn it! Why didn't I think it through!?!_ He cursed angrily. _Wait! We're headed toward Mr. Aoki's office building! If we could reach him then we'd be ok.  
_

But Aoki's building was still several miles away and Arashi was starting to fall behind. Sorata immediately slowed and landed on the roof of a tall building and waited for Arashi to join him. Just as she reached his side a breeze picked up and they were suddenly encircled in a shower of shimmering cherry blossoms. Deep and ominous laughter filled the air around them and Sorata instinctually moved closer to Arashi.

She was breathing hard but she seemed more or less ok. She held tightly to her sword and scanned the sky, searching for the owner of the laughter that rang out over the rooftops. _This is SO not good!_ Sorata thought as he too searched for the one taking enjoyment out of their current situation._  
_

"Why…Sorata! Fancy meeting you up here! I've honestly been looking forward to the time when we'd see each other again and now here you are! What luck!" a friendly chipper voice surprised them both from behind. Whirling to see who had just spoken, both Sorata and Arashi spotted a man in a pink suit and a long white trench coat perched nonchalantly on a flagpole.

"Yuto…" Arashi heard Sorata murmur to himself as he suddenly looked extremely relaxed, even playful as he took a few steps closer to the strange man.

"I have to admit that I've been looking forward to our next visit too." Sorata chuckled amiably. "But I've been pretty busy lately."

Yuto smiled and nodded and then inclined his head slightly to the side. "It would appear that you've brought a friend with you this time. Who's you're beautiful companion there?"

Arashi blinked in surprise that Sorata seemed to not only know this character but sounded as though they were friends somehow. Before she could say anything though, Sorata casually stepped in front of her, blocking her from the man's view.

"This little missy isn't anyone you need to be concerned about." Sorata said cheerily, "I was walking her home from school when we got a little side tracked. So as you can see, I'm still quite busy. So if you wouldn't mind taking a rain check Yuto-san we can chat again some other time." Sorata smiled while he ever so slowly started to back up and Arashi, though somewhat discontented by the whole situation, followed his lead.

Yuto just laughed and gracefully leapt from the flagpole to land just a few feet in front of Sorata, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorata, Sorata." Yuto tisked disappointedly. "I had hoped that you'd want to stick around; both you AND your pretty friend there. You see…I brought a friend or two of my own today and they were just _so_ excited to _play_. I'd really hate to disappoint them."

At this news Sorata felt an icy chill run down his spine. This was DEFFINATELY not good! His mind was suddenly racing for ideas on what he could do, how they could get the situation in their favor, but nothing was coming to mind and their current situation was going from bad to incredibly worse!

Dark pools unexpectedly appeared on the rooftops surrounding them and several paper servants then took shape. Sorata and Arashi now found themselves blocked off on all sides by men dark suits and sunglasses with Yuto at their head. There were no possible escape routes and Sorata's heart sank as he realized that there would be no way for them to escape this without a fight.

Feeling something touch his back, Sorata turned slightly to see that Arashi had repositioned herself so that they were back to back. That way she had his back and he had hers and though he wished with everything he had that she were thousands of miles away from the jeopardy they now faced, a part of him was grateful that she was there. There was no one he would rather fight alongside.

The ominous laughter returned as the paper spell servants leapt into the air to attack. At that same moment Yuto lunged at Sorata, his whip cracking loudly as it sought out its target. Arashi and Sorata moved with precision as they both dodged the assaults and fought back with the same intensity. Sorata could hear the slashing of Arashi's blade as it tore into the shikigami left and right, her movements graceful though deadly.

Sorata chanted cryptic mudras and with accompanying hand signs shot pure bolts of energy in Yuto's direction. Yuto barely dodged the fierce attack and sent a torrent of water just as quickly back at Sorata. Diving out of the way, Sorata suddenly felt rather than saw a barrier field suddenly go up and turning back to look at Arashi, he saw that she had indeed put up her kekkai in order to protect the area and the people in it.

Using Sorata's moment of distraction to his advantage, Yuto caught Sorata from behind and dealt him a sharp blow to the back of the head with the butt of his weapon. Completely caught off guard, Sorata dropped like a stone to the ground as his ears rang from the harsh impact. Yuto watched in amusement as the young monk groaned and struggled to get to his hands and knees; trying to get back up. Without pity, Yuto savagely kicked Sorata in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground again; successfully knocking the wind out of him.

Sorata gasped in pain as Yuto slowly knelt beside him and once again shook his head disapprovingly, "Really Sorata, are you all out of fight so soon? You put up more of a fight on our first encounter. I have to say that I'm somewhat disappointed at just how easy getting rid of you is going to be…" And with that said Yuto pulled his whip taunt and wrapped it tightly around Sorata's throat….

Meanwhile Arashi's sword hissed and sang as it slashed and sliced through the shikigami that seemed to come at her from all directions, and though she was holding her own, she felt herself beginning to loose energy fast. _I can't keep this up for long _she thought to herself as she persistently fought on. However, after what seemed like an eternity she decapitated the last of the paper spell servants and watched at is dissolved and then disappeared from sight. Taking that moment to put up her kekkai, Arashi turned to find and help Sorata, wherever he had gone, when, without warning, several live telephone lines shot themselves with alarming speed straight at her unprotected back….

************************************  
Ok my dear readers…I'm starting to become discouraged. I KNOW there are several of you out there who are reading this story but aren't taking the time to review it. Is it worth continuing? Or not? I'm not afraid of holding this story hostage till I hear from you!!! Lol! Just kidding……………or am I?.......


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

........Arashi jerked to the right in an instant and narrowly missed being skewered alive by the live wires that crackled and hissed with energy. Arashi glared at the wires that danced about like angry snakes and held her sword once again at the ready. Outrage coursed through her veins at the cowardly assault.

"Stop hiding behind your machines dragon of earth and show yourself to me!!!" she bellowed in fury.

The hissing and crackling of the wires seemed to grow in intensity and Arashi tensed, waiting for a reply. Suddenly the rooftop upon which she stood began to shake as though an earthquake were taking place. Large and deep cracks rapidly emerged in the concrete beneath Arashi's feet and more wires began to pour out of the newly made crevices. Now hundreds of wires came at Arashi from multiple sides and Arashi once again slashed and hacked at the cables that assailed her. Leaping towards the far corner of the rooftop, Arashi searched frantically for Sorata, Where was he!?!

Sorata immediately began to struggle as Yuto tightened the whip around his neck trying to strangle him, but he could feel himself getting nowhere _fast_! Feeling Sorata weakening Yuto couldn't help but goad his powerless victim. "You know Sorata…if my friends and I cant get a decent fight out of you, then perhaps we'll be able to get one out of your pretty girl friend over there. I'm sure we could have lots of fun with her…"

Sorata's eyes widened at the vile implications Yuto had just made and suddenly a blinding fury caused him to renew and redouble his efforts to escape. Holding tightly, Yuto was surprised at the amount of strength the young man possessed as Sorata jerked and clawed and punched violently. "Oh, so there _is_ more fight still in you. Good. For a moment there I thought this might be boring!" he spat out as Sorata's struggling increased in strength and desperation.

_You can't give up!_ Sorata's mind screamed as he fought madly for a breath of air. _Arashi may need your help! You swore you'd protect her! You CANT die here, not like this! Now fight BACK!!! _

Pulling his arm tightly to his stomach, Sorata then used all his strength to launch his elbow into Yuto's side, causing Yuto to gasp and slacken his hold on the whip. Sorata immediately grabbed the whip and jerked it away from his neck, gasping desperately for air. Unwilling to let Sorata regain his strength though, Yuto tackled Sorata again and both crashed to the floor of the concrete rooftop in a heap.

Arashi spotted Sorata brawling with Yuto on the rooftop of the building across the street but she couldn't tell who had the upper hand in the fight and she found herself desperately wanting to go to him. But she was in no better a situation, as she watched even more cables and cords snake their way out of the fissures of the crumbling rooftop. Several of them were attached to a surprisingly large computer monitor that emerged from one of the bigger crevices in the rooftop and was held aloft by those cables as the screen on the monitor suddenly came to life.

Arashi's mouth dropped open in surprise as she the saw the image of a young girl's face appear on the monitor, a merciless half smile upon her lips as she glared back at Arashi.

"You wished to see me, so here I am _Miss_ Kishuu." The young girl smirked, delighted that she'd surprised Arashi by the use of her name.

Arashi _was_ surprised but quickly stifled the sentiment and put on a poker face as she lifted the blade of her sword and pointed it's tip in Satsuki's direction.

"So you're the dragon of earth who can manipulate computers and machinery. I wondered who would be cowardly enough to hide behind second rate technology and let a bunch of machines do their dirty work." Arashi jibed, hoping to make the girl angry. If she could provoke the girl into acting out of anger, rather than fighting with a clear mind, then perhaps the girl would be more likely to make a mistake in the impending fight. At least, that's what Arashi's hope was.

Indeed, Arashi's statement struck a cord with Satsuki and her smirk was quickly replaced with a look of hatred. The wires began to writhe angrily as though alive themselves. Arashi smiled slightly and continued with her insults.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, you dragons of earth are all the same. You're happy to fight when the odds are in your favor but when things look bad you tuck your tails between your legs and run like the filthy disgusting mongrels you are! Without your precious machines, you're probably about as helpless as a child. You probably don't even know how to throw a proper punch!"

Screaming in rage, Satsuki sent a violent flow of cords and cables in Arashi's direction. Expecting the attack, Arashi sprung to the opposite side of the rooftop agilely and turned in time to slash at the cords that also turned to follow her. She brandished her sword expertly as the cables continued to come but she could feel her strength draining. The adrenaline that had coursed through her at the beginning of the fight was no longer sustaining her and she could feel her arms begin to shake from the exertions of using her sword in defense.

On the rooftop nearby, Sorata was fairing no better. Yuto had nearly strangled the life out of him and it was difficult to even catch a breath as they both fought hand to hand, each trying to subdue the other. Every time Sorata would prepare to use his powers of electricity, Yuto would conjure walls and flying spheres of water to counter. If Sorata wasn't careful, he could easily electrocute himself in the process of trying to do the same to Yuto. Yes he could wield electricity like a weapon but that didn't necessarily mean that he was immune to the effects of that weapon if used against him. Water and electricity just didn't mix and Sorata realized quickly that He and Yuto were a poor match in a fight.

Yuto knew this as well and would not allow Sorata to catch a breath, knowing that if he had breath to chant a mudra of some sort than the fight may fall back into the dragon of heaven's favor. So he fought on, but was beginning to get slightly irritated that Seishiro had seemed to disappear after his paper spell servants had been taken care of. _Damn that Seishiro_. _Why isn't he helping_? He mentally swore, though it was completely unlike him to loose his calm and collected exterior.

And then, as if hearing Yuto's thoughts, three dark puddles started to emerge from the rooftop's surface directly behind Sorata, slowly forming into more shikigami. This fight was about to come to an end and Yuto smiled in satisfaction. The poor young monk would never see it coming.

Sorata, cut up and bruised, panted heavily as he tried to gage what Yuto's next move would be. However, upon seeing Yuto's sudden change in demeanor, Sorata had a bad feeling that Yuto knew something he didn't. Suddenly sensing something behind him, Sorata whirled around just in time to duck the first fist sent flying his way by a shikigami. But unfortunately wasn't able to dodge the second and that one caught him on his right temple, sending him stumbling backwards, right into the arms of two more waiting shikigami behind him.

He struggled against them but they viciously pinned his arms tightly behind him and he watched angrily as the third paper spell servant that had hit him stepped aside to allow Yuto to step up to him face to face. Before Sorata had a chance to react, Yuto caused a large column of water to engulf both Sorata and the two paper spell servants detaining him.

Sorata immediately held his breathe and forced himself not to panic, but that was difficult considering the fact that he was now drowning. Once again he struggled against the shikigami restraining him but they would not budge and the water seemed to have no effect on them. His lungs began to burn as they screamed for oxygen but Sorata could do nothing. _How can this be!?! This is NOT how it's supposed to happen!_ His mind cried as he felt himself weakening again. _I'm supposed to die for the sake of a woman. For Arashi! Not like this! This CANT be happening!!! _

Yuto watched emotionlessly as Sorata's struggles once again began to lessen in their intensity. He barely turned as he sensed Seishiro appear next to him. Both dragons of earth watched the monk for a moment before Seishiro shot a look at Yuto.

"You're going to kill him if you keep this up. I thought we were testing out a theory. I'm not sure if you realize this, but that's hard to do if you kill your test subjects." He stated simply.

Yuto nodded slowly and then turned to his companion unperturbedly. "You're spell isn't working... It's been days since it unleashed its so called curse on her and still she fights on. I don't know if _you_ know this, but it's difficult to test a theory without properly executing it."

"You've seen her weakening. It's only a matter of time and the more energy she expends, the more energy will be drained. The spell should begin to escalate at any time, but you underestimate her strength, as you did with this one. After all, they are dragons of heaven." Seishiro smirked… Yuto sniffed indifferently and turned back to watch Sorata…

The palms of her hands were beginning to burn from wielding the sword for so long. Her muscles ached and the worst part was that Arashi was beginning to feel dizzy again. _No No NO! Hold it together Arashi! You can't let this beat you! NOT NOW!!! _Her mind begged, but it was to no avail. Her vision was starting to blur and her sword was becoming too heavy to wield.

Watching the young woman stagger slightly as she fought off her attack, Satsuki's cruel smile once again reemerged. Oh yes…she was going to make this insolent dragon of heaven pay dearly for her insulting words.

"Who's the helpless child now arrogant fool?" Satsuki ridiculed in satisfaction.

Too out of breath to answer back and too tired to care, Arashi ignored her as she tried desperately to keep from stumbling as she fought on.

"You may as well give up the fight and accept your defeat…just as your companion has." Satsuki yelled, irritated that Arashi was ignoring her.

Arashi's eyes widened in utter dismay; _Sorata wouldn't just give up! What does she mean by that!?! _Her mind franticly questioned. _Where is he!?! _Quickly turning her attention to the building across the street, she gasped at the sight that awaited her.

Sorata was completely enveloped in a large pillar of water, unable to escape the captors that held him forcibly at bay inside. His movements were slow and listless, and it was obvious to Arashi that he was drowning….dying. Her heart froze at the very thought, and her eyes shot over to the two dragons of earth standing nearby who were the cause of his torture.

"SORATAAAA!!!!" she screamed as though she were wounded herself.

Blinding rage encompassed her and without a second thought or a moment's hesitation, expertly shifted the grip on her sword and with every single ounce of the strength that she had left inside of her, hurled the katana at Yuto and Seishiro.

In that instant everything happened as though in slow motion for Sorata…. He felt himself slipping into darkness and as he began to accept the fact that he was going to die, he only desired one thing…to see Arashi's beautiful face… one last time.

At the moment he turned to seek her face, he heard his name. His eyes desperately scanned the far rooftop for his beloved when it slowly dawned on him that it was Arashi who had screamed his name. He spotted her then, saw her standing on the building he'd left her on, but the sight that he saw caused him to release the breath he'd been holding as he tried to scream at her to stop what she was about to do.

He watched helplessly as she forcefully threw her weapon at their adversaries, willingly giving up her only protection…all in order to save him. Her sword flew straight and true as it hissed towards its intended targets without mercy. Seishiro barely had time to vanish before the blade impaled him but Yuto only had time to shift his stance before he felt the impact.

The razor sharp katana cut through the muscle, tissue and bones of his shoulder like soft butter as the sheer velocity of the thrown weapon slammed his body into the wall of the rooftop stairwell, the blade effectively pinning him in place.

With Yuto and Seishiro's concentration broken, the paper spell servants holding Sorata shattered and the pillar of water dispersed itself in a large shower all over the rooftop floor. Sorata crashed to the concrete in a heap, gasping and choking. Despite that, however, he hadn't taken his eyes off of Arashi for a moment and what he saw next would haunt him the rest of his life….

As Yuto screamed in pain, Satsuki retaliated in vengeance for the wounding of her closest comrade and shrieked like a wounded banshee as she focused all of her hate and all of her rage on Arashi….

Her eyes never leaving Sorata's, Arashi was barely able to dodge the first strike of cables and wires sent her way, but knew she would be unable to avoid the inevitable backlash as the cables whiplashed back around in an almost backhand maneuver.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Sorata cried in overwhelming horror as he watched the cables catch Arashi square in the chest, the assault so powerful that it lifted her several feet in the air and sent her flying mercilessly toward another nearby skyscraper, brutally crushing her body into the unforgiving stone. Sorata's stomach clenched painfully as he heard the sickening crack of her skull striking the granite building, and saw the way her beautiful body became as lifeless as a rag doll at the same instant as she fell several stories toward the shadowy streets below….

******************************  
Whew!!! I tell you what readers...describing battle scenes is NOT EASY!!! I hope I did the fight justice and that you were able to follow what happened! This is where reviews would be REALLY helpful! Its amazing how writing a story can help to relieve so much built up stress! So whether I get reviews or not, I WILL finish this story, but I really really REALLY would love some feedback! You all are AWESOME for taking the time to read my story!!! I REALLY hope you're liking it!!! -Miko


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

There was nothing but darkness…thick and cold. But a strange kind of peace resided within its inky depths. She felt nothing, cared about nothing. In this place, nothing was all that seemed to matter. And yet, something seemed to tug at her, to pull her away from the darkness that offered her a shadowy place to rest from all that she had once cared about.

She felt the darkness welcoming her further into its depths, willing her to surrender all by tempting her with a respite from all her troubles, all her fears, all her pain. An overwhelming desire to yield to the shadows filled her and yet…her heart protested that her desire was wrong, that it was an illusion. She tried to ignore it, wanting nothing more than to rest and willfully began to sink further into the dark void. She felt herself become numb when her heart stopped her with a sudden thought.

_If you do this…you'll be alone. Is that what you want?_

This thought swiftly angered Arashi. _I have ALWAYS been alone. So what does it matter if I continue to be!? _Her mind shot back.

_You're not alone now…. He is with you…He is waiting for you…_

This drew Arashi up short. Her mind felt so foggy and clouded, the darkness making it impossible to think clearly. _Who is with me?_ She thought in exhaustion. And then she heard something. Something was calling to her. So softly she nearly missed it, but then she heard it again. Straining to hear, she listened again.

Once again she heard it and it dawned on her that it was a voice…a voice calling out something. What was it saying? Using what little strength she had she tried to discern its meaning when she heard it yet again.

"Arashiii…." The voice called and suddenly Arashi realized that it was her name that was being called. Someone was calling her name. It was a voice that she recognized as well. A voice that caused her heart to skip a beat at the very thought of him. _Sorata? _She questioned. Suddenly the darkness seemed more ominous and much less tempting. _Sorata….Sorata…Sorata…_ her mind repeated with every heartbeat in her breast, afraid that the darkness may take his name from her mind and swallow her before she could reach him.

Following the sound of his beautiful voice Arashi pulled away from the darkness and fought her way through the fog to find him. In doing so, Arashi felt the numbness wear off and as she drew closer to the sound of his voice she started to become aware of her body once more.

"Arashi!!!" He called again, his voice becoming louder and more distinct and with all her might she forced herself to open her eyes and banish the darkness.

"ARASHI!!!" Sorata cried in relief as he watched her open her beautiful eyes to meet his. "Arashi! Please! Please tell me you're alright!?" he begged as he leaned over her; his lap serving as a cushion for her head.

The moment Arashi had opened her eyes she immediately shut them again as an explosion of pain assaulted all of her senses. There was nothing but blinding, searing pain everywhere! It was impossible to focus on anything else, when all she could feel was her entire body consumed in complete agony. _What has happened to me!?!_ Her mind cried in anguish. And then she remembered….

She and Sorata had been attacked by several dragons of earth. A battle that, for all she could remember, they had been losing. Had they lost? _Are we dead?_ She wondered but then shot that idea down as another wave of unbearable pain washed over her. _Death could not possibly hurt this badly. But if we aren't dead then what happened?!_

"ARASHI!?!" Sorata cried yet again as he watched her squeeze her eyes shut and moan in pain.

"S..Sorata?" Arashi croaked, surprised at how dry her mouth and throat were and how difficult it was just to speak.

"YES! YES ARASHI! IM HERE!" he quickly assured her with a tender squeeze on her shoulders as she once again fought to open her eyes.

"Wh..wher…" she started to ask but then jerked suddenly as nausea, like nothing she'd ever felt before, forced her to start gagging.

Sorata released her as she desperately struggled to roll from his lap to her hands and knees, her hands grasping the cool grass as though searching for something to keep her steady as her body wretched violently. The pain began to steadily increase with each spasm of her stomach and it was becoming too much to bear.

But Arashi couldn't stop; her body refusing to obey her as she continued to vomit. Not having the strength to hold herself up anymore, however, her arms shook terribly before finally buckling beneath her. Before she hit the ground though, she felt one of Sorata's strong arms wrap around her abdomen and hold her steady against him, bringing his other hand around to pull her hair out of her face as she gagged.

She felt his mouth draw close to her ear as he whispered soft and soothing words of comfort to her as she shook with the effort of being sick. Finally empty of all its contents, her stomach caused her to dry heave and she cried out in pain as her body protested against the painful exertions. Sorata then murmured something in her ear in a language she couldn't discern, and truthfully was in too much distress to really care, when she suddenly felt her muscles relax and her stomach calm. With that done she collapsed in Sorata's arms, gasping for air as he drew her close to his chest and tenderly stroked her back.

"It's ok Nee-chan…It's ok." He whispered so quietly she could barely hear it.

Wanting to speak, she opened her mouth but all she could do was moan as she clutched weakly at his school jacket. The pain she felt throughout her body was nearly unbearable and she felt so weak, she could barely lift her head. Her lungs and chest burned as though on fire and she was finding it difficult to catch a breath.

Sorata, after comforting her for a moment, lifted her in his arms as he stood up from where they sat and distanced themselves a bit from where she'd been sick. It wasn't far though as Arashi's breathing became more labored from being moved and Sorata quickly knelt down and laid her gently upon a new patch of grass.

_Where are we!?_ She wondered once again as she felt the cool ground beneath her body. She tried to turn her head to get a better view of her surroundings but even that required too much effort, so she simply laid there; her body trembling from fatigue and pain.

Standing over her, Sorata swiftly removed his school jacket and kneeling down next to her, very tenderly placed the garment under her head. She sighed quietly as his warm hands grazed her cheeks and she suddenly felt very cold.

"Stay with me Arashi. I PROMISE I'm going to get us out of this, but first I need to take care of your injuries….May I…" he faltered for a moment, not wanting her to feel as though he were taking advantage, but he needed to see the kind of damage that had been done, to know what they were up against. "….may I check you for injuries?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers for permission.

Arashi, despite the pain, felt a blush creep up her cheeks but she didn't look away. She had no idea what had been done to her, but she could tell just from the torture she felt that it had to be bad. But if he knew what was wrong then he may, at least in some way, be able to ease the pain…if even a little. And THAT was worth any embarrassment! Locking her gaze with his, she nodded weakly, unable to speak as she continued to pant for more air.

Sorata's lips pursed in a thin line and he felt a tight knot form in his throat at the trust she had in him; it touched him deeply and meant everything to him. In response to her consent he nodded back and reached slowly toward her and delicately lifted the bottom of her blouse to inspect her abdomen for injuries.

Arashi closed her eyes at first as she tried to shift her focus from the pain to the tender touches of his warm hands as they started at her abdomen and carefully felt their way up to the bottom of her rib cage. Nothing felt better or worse until he reached her sternum. It was then that the pressure from his hands, though very slight, caused a fresh wave of searing hot pain to shoot throughout her body and she cried out in agony.

Sorata immediately pulled his hands back as though he'd been burned and gasped in surprise. She had severe bruising near the bottom of her ribcage but he had expected that, considering the blow she had taken. He prayed to every Buddha he could think of that she wasn't bleeding internally. She hadn't vomited blood which was a good sign, but it was her breathing that had him truly terrified.

It was obvious there was damage to her lungs, but how extensive it was… he didn't know, nor did he want to. She was suffering. He could see it in her eyes that she was in excruciating pain and he knew the damage would only be worse the further up he examined her torso. He dreaded exploring any further and felt nauseous at the thought. _Oh Nee-chan…_ his heart cried out in answer to her pain. _I've failed you…_

"Sor…ata…" Arashi called out so softly that Sorata nearly missed it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sorata looked back up at Arashi who was watching him carefully. Trying to muster some sort of a reassuring smile for her, Sorata brought his hand up to ever so slightly caress her cheek, but the best he could do was lift a small corner of his mouth.

"I'm SO SORRY I hurt you Nee-chan. But don't you worry, its over now. I wont touch you again." He soothed but she could hear the slight tremor in his voice. It _was_ bad. _I'm not going to make it…_she thought wearily and closed her eyes trying to accept this.

"OPEN YOUR EYES ARASHI!!!" Sorata suddenly cried out, fearing she'd slip back into unconsciousness.

Arashi's eyes shot back open at his panicked cry and watched him draw closer to her.

"Whatever happens Arashi, you MUST stay awake! PLEASE! Please hold on…for me. Will you do that Arashi!?!" he begged.

_He must be so worried_ she thought vaguely, _he rarely uses my first name. _But wanting to reassure him, she nodded and tried to keep her eyes open.

Sorata looked relieved and then carefully grasped one of her hands in his. "You were hurt pretty badly Nee-chan. You have several broken ribs and a very bad gash on your head, and its most likely you have a concussion. And…I think your ribs may have punctured a lung, which is why you're having trouble breathing." He told her slowly, letting that sink in. He feared telling her, but he refused to lie to her and she deserved to know why she was in such pain.

"But don't worry Arashi. You ARE going to be okay. I PROMISE!" He vowed without hesitation.

Arashi looked deeply into his eyes, trying to read him; searching for the truth in its depths. His gaze never wavered or faltered for a second and she knew he spoke the truth. She squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and swallowed painfully. Sorata squeezed back gently and placed her hand on her stomach and stood up once more.

He then grabbed his white shirt and pulled it off, leaving his chest exposed to cool air of the quickly fading sunlight. _What is he doing? _She wondered and was completely shocked as she watched him suddenly rip the shirt to shreds.

Turning back to her, Sorata knelt yet again and placed the shredded shirt next to her. "I'm going to bind your ribs Nee-chan. If we bind them, then it may ease the pain some and hopefully make it easier for you to breath. But…." He hesitated as she stared at him, not wanting to ask her for this…. "It's going to hurt." He finished, his voice nearly breaking from the emotions he felt. He would rather die than cause her pain and _now_ he was actually asking her for _permission_ to cause her more suffering….and he hated himself for it.

Arashi shut her eyes for a moment, trying desperately to find the strength to allow Sorata to do what he was asking her to do. But she already hurt so badly that she didn't know if she could take anymore. He had asked her to stay with him…to hold on. But she almost welcomed death if it meant that the pain would end…but no. She didn't want to die. Not here…and not like this. Not when she had finally found someone who cared about her. No. For him, she would hold on as long as she could.

Opening her eyes again, she nodded once and that was all Sorata needed. Reaching out, he smoothly and swiftly lifted her back into his arms and carried her to a nearby tree. Upon reaching it, he gently set her down and had her grab the trunk of the tree for support as he went back and grabbed the strips of cloth. Arashi gripped the tree with all her strength, trying to find a sure hold as she prepared herself for what was coming. Taking deep breaths was pure torture but it was all she could do to stay conscious as the edges of her vision blurred in and out of focus. _Just don't pass out!_ she ordered herself as Sorata came up and knelt beside her.

Placing one of the strips of his torn tee-shirt over her black school blouse and just under her bosom, Sorata prepared himself as well. He was grateful that she was faced away from him; he was positive that if he had to watch her face twist in pain that he wouldn't be able to do what NEEDED to be done. He wasn't even sure he could stand hearing her cry out anymore but if this would help her breathe and ease her pain then he HAD to stay strong for her. _Inflict pain to ease her pain… _he thought but found no humor in the viciously cruel irony.

Taking a deep breath, Sorata braced himself and told Arashi to do the same. Arashi nodded and complied. When he saw her ready, he tied the strip into a knot and then…as quickly and as gently as he could…he tightened it.

Arashi gasped as the new pressure sent her body into chaos. She clamped her mouth shut and grit her teeth as she felt wave after wave of blinding pain shoot like lightening through her veins and wrack her body with pain like she had never known. Sorata worked as quickly as he could, tying the strips down the length of her rib cage, making sure they each applied the same amount of pressure. But his hands shook and his brow was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he fought the urge to cry out with her. His heart broke as he listened to her fight back the urge to scream over and over until she couldn't hold back any longer and when she finally cried out in agony he could no longer fight the tears that he himself had been holding back, letting them fall silently as he quickened his pace.

Arashi fought against the pain but it was just too much to take and though her mind fought the darkness with all she had, her body could stand it no longer and allowed itself to slip into unconsciousness, slumping lifelessly against the tree.

Tying the last knot, Sorata carefully pulled Arashi's limp form into his arms and quickly checked her for a pulse. It was weak and thready, but it was there and he released a huge breathe of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His hands shook violently at the thought that the pain he had inflicted may have killed her. Shifting around slightly he rested his back against the trunk of the tree and simply held Arashi in his arms. He allowed his eyes to wander over her, his heart aching painfully at what had happened to her, and how he'd been powerless to stop it. Closing his eyes, all he could see were the awful images of what had happened…..

The moment Arashi's body hit the building, Sorata could feel as well as see her kekkai begin to dissolve. He heard Yuto's cry of pain from behind him as Yuto fell to the ground, Arashi's sword vanishing with the loss of its master's consciousness. Sorata didn't bother to turn around as he immediately launched himself off of the rooftop, willing himself to reach Arashi before she hit the ground.

He watched her fall as though in slow motion, his heart beating so wildly in absolute panic that he was surprised it didn't burst. He heard a ringing in his ears and realized that it was him, screaming out her name at the top of his lungs. With an extra burst of speed he flew to her side, catching her a few feet before she hit the ground. Without missing a beat he continued to leap and bound past buildings and skyscrapers, searching for a place they could hide from their pursuers. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before their enemies regrouped and went after them.

Trying to put some distance between them, Sorata made his way toward a very secluded section of Tokyo, hoping that their attackers wouldn't think to find them there. It was a place free of any electronic devices for several miles, which would get at least one of those bastards out of their hair. Now all he had to worry about were the other two.

From the moment he caught her Sorata hadn't looked at Arashi, refusing to give in to his need to make sure she was ok until he was sure they were somewhere safe. And if he were truly honest with himself, a small part of him feared that if he were to look, he would find her dead.

_NO! _His mind shouted in outrage. _She's not dead! She will live! I am destined to die for her sake. One cannot escape their own destiny and Arashi and I are no exception. No. She's going to be ok!_…

Hearing Arashi whimper softly brought Sorata back to the present and he felt her body tremble in his arms. This was no time to get caught up in what he couldn't change now. He needed to focus on keeping them alive and getting them out of this mess.

Ever so carefully lying Arashi on the ground, Sorata jogged over to where he had left his school jacket. Bringing it back to their spot beneath the tree, he used the jacket as a blanket to cover her shivering body. _She's in shock_ his mind thought worriedly as he carefully checked her head for a temperature. She didn't seem to be running a fever and sighed in relief.

He turned her head slightly, moving in closer to inspect the dark bloody gash that she had sustained to her skull on impact with the building she had so mercilessly been crushed into. The whole left side of her face was covered in the sticky crimson substance that had bled from her wound and now stained his tired hands.

Tears stung his eyes again as he stared at the blood. A painful reminder that in a war such as the one they were fighting, there were bound to be casualties. He closed his eyes and let out a slow and deliberate breath of air, trying to calm the raging storm he felt churning deep in his soul at the extent of Arashi's injuries and suffering.

Somehow…he _was_ going to find a way to get them out of this…

**********************************  
As always, my GREATEST THANKS goes out to all of you who are still reading and who are enjoying the story. I REALLY hope you're still liking it! Let me know by giving a review! ;) -Miko


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A strange sound coming from a few yards away brought Arashi slowly back to consciousness. Weakly turning her head to the direction of the sound she was startled to see a very blurry figure standing before another very blurry figure.

Squeezing her eyes shut in hopes of clearing her vision, she opened them again to see that one of the figures was Sorata, his strong broad shoulders gleaming silver in the moonlight, while the other figure was still a bit indistinguishable. It actually looked like something of a monster and for a moment Arashi feared that Sorata may be in danger. But as she listened closer, the strange noise she heard was actually Sorata himself, chanting something she couldn't understand. The beast before him nodded as though it understood him and before she even had a chance to blink, the creature sprouted wings and shot into the sky with incredible speed and was soon gone from sight. Sorata continued to watch the sky long after the creature had left, not realizing that she was awake.

Not quite believing her eyes, Arashi tried to call Sorata to her. But as she tried to speak, to her surprise, she found it nearly impossible. Her throat was so dry and parched that it burned just to attempt it. She ended up coughing harshly instead which immediately caught Sorata's attention, causing him to whirl around and sprint to her side.

"Nee-chan! You're awake!!! How are you feeling!?! Are you alright!?!" He said in a rush as he knelt down beside her.

Arashi swallowed, trying to wet her throat, but as she opened her mouth once again to speak, all that came out was a raspy sound that made both of them wince. Sorata reached out to stroke a few strands of hair next to her cheek and quickly apologized.

"That was so foolish of me Arashi, forgive me, you must be dying of thirst." But he immediately blanched at his poor choice of words. _Idiot!_ He instantly cursed himself.

"What I meant is that it must be painful to speak. Don't worry, I'll be right back….May…May I borrow this?" he asked hesitantly as he gestured to the red scarf tied around her neck.

Confused, Arashi nodded weakly and watched him untie her scarf with great care. Slipping it gently from her neck, he left her side and quickly became lost from view. No longer able to see him from her position lying on the ground, Arashi carefully tried to sit up.

Pain, sharp and severe shot up her torso and caused her to gasp in shock. She started to lie back down when anger started to course through her. _Don't be weak!_ She fumed to herself. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to sit up the rest of the way. The pain was blistering hot throughout her chest and neck, causing her to shut her eyes and moan as she just sat there. Afraid to lean forward and afraid to lean back, she stayed motionless and just focused on each breath.

"Arashi!?!" Sorata nearly shouted in surprise as he once more returned to her side. She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and he swiftly sat down behind her, sliding in close until she could feel his chest just behind her back. Realizing what he was doing, she slowly relaxed her body and leaned back into him. This made it so that she didn't have to work to stay sitting up and it also made it MUCH easier for her to breathe.

"You should have waited for me Arashi, you could have hurt yourself." He chided almost angrily.

Arashi's throat constricted painfully at his words, shocked that he'd raise his voice to her. She hadn't really thought that it was possible to hurt herself any worse than she already was, but it dawned on her that he worried about it all the same. Emotionally exhausted and too tired to defend herself, she whispered an apology.

Sorata instantaneously regretted the tone he'd used with her as he heard her whisper a hoarse "Sorry." He didn't mean to get all upset, but the thought of her injuring herself any further caused him to shudder in fear. He doubted she could take much more than what she'd already endured…and truthfully, neither could he.

"Don't apologize Nee-chan. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I just didn't want you hurt yourself any further. Will you please forgive me!?" He pleaded quietly.

"Yes." She whispered back as she relaxed her head against his shoulder, too tired to even lift it.

"I found fresh water Ara-chan. Do you think you can drink it?"

Bringing his hands around in front of her, she saw that her red scarf was dripping wet with moisture and her mouth immediately began to water at the sight. Her thirst suddenly became unbearable but… how would she drink it? As though he were reading her thoughts, Sorata leaned slowly forward, causing her to lean forward as well. Carefully bringing his hands toward her, he gently squeezed the water from the scarf in his left hand into his smoothly cupped right hand.

Arashi couldn't stop the blush that burned in her cheeks as she suddenly understood what she had to do. Weakly, she brought one of her hands up to guide his cupped one to her parched lips. Sorata's pulse quickened as her beautiful and soft lips brushed his hand as she slowly drank the water he offered her from it. He couldn't help but hold his breath at the delicate intimacy of the moment, fearing that, should he make a sound it would shatter in an instant.

The water was like a gift from heaven as the cool liquid quenched the awful burning in her mouth and throat. Nothing had ever tasted so good as she finished what was in his hand and patiently waited for him to wring more moisture from the scarf for her a second time. Once again he brought his hand up to her lips. The shear compassion of the beautiful gesture he was making in her behalf caused her eyes to well up with tears and before she could stop them, two large tears streaked quickly down her dusty cheeks.

Sorata saw the tears fall, but said nothing, knowing that they were not meant for him to see. Instead, he inclined his head forward and placed a feather light kiss on the crown of her head and continued to let her drink until she'd had her fill.

It didn't take long before Arashi's sensitive stomach refused anymore and she leaned back into Sorata, allowing her head to dip into his collarbone. He put the scarf down and simply held her as they both sat there quietly and listened to the sounds of the night surrounding them. She could feel the strong and steady beat of his heart beneath her ear and, though it caused her lungs to burn, she breathed in the scent of him deeply.

She shuddered suddenly as a cold breeze started to stir and she felt his arms instinctively tighten around her, trying to keep her warm. She leaned into him in return, instantly remembering that he'd sacrificed both his shirt and jacket to her, leaving his entire upper body completely exposed to the elements. _He must be freezing!_ She thought with worry_. It's so cold out here!_

"Do you feel any better Nee-chan? Are you cold?" He whispered quietly as he stroked her hair.

Clearing her throat, Arashi was finally able to speak, though her voice was faint and soft.

"No Sorata, Im not cold." She lied, trying not to worry him. "But you… _You_ must be freezing!"

She could feel Sorata shake his head, as he continued to softly stroke her hair. The gentle motions calmed her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of it.

"Where are we?" she whispered aloud.

Sorata was quiet a few moments before finally answering her.

"We're in an old forgotten cemetery on the outskirts of the city." He admitted as though it shamed him.

Arashi stayed silent, somewhat shocked as she finally looked around to survey their surroundings. Sure enough, not too far from them she saw large headstones, well overgrown with weeds and shrubs. A very sad, and lonely place. A place where death would gladly welcome them. She shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes, afraid to think too much about it.

"Don't worry Nee-chan. We won't be here long, Kamui and the others will find us in no time. I'm sure of it." He said as he felt her shudder.

"How? How will they find us?" She wondered weakly. They were in the middle of nowhere, far from anyone who could help them.

"I sent a gohodoji to find the dragons of heaven. They must be searching for us by now. They've probably been looking ever since you put up your kekkai."

"Gohodoji. That's what that creature was that you were chanting to earlier?"

Sorata nodded and explained that, if he sent the Gohodoji to find the dragons of heaven, then they wouldn't have to risk exposing their location to the dragons of earth by putting up a kekkai. And with Arashi in no condition to move and Sorata, absolutely refusing to leave her side to find help, they would just have to wait until help arrived….unless….the dragons of earth found them first.

Sorata just prayed that help would come soon. Arashi was strong….but there was something terribly wrong with her. Not only because her injuries, but the fact that she wasn't healing like she should. Each of the dragons of heaven had special gifts, and one of those gifts was the power to heal themselves rather quickly.

When he first met Kamui, the boy had sustained awful injuries in a fight with Daisuke. But in a matter of hours Kamui's body had already started to heal itself of those injuries. Even his own injuries that he'd received from his fight with Yuto and the Shikigami were beginning to fade and heal. But it had been a few hours since their fight with the dragons of earth, and Arashi appeared to be no better. None of her wounds were healing, not even her scratches. In fact, though he was loath to admit it, she seemed to be getting worse.

It was almost as if he could feel her very life force slipping away and he had no idea how to stop it! There was something very wrong…but what could it be!?! Could the powers of Ise that were supposed to be sustaining her as a dragon of heaven be failing? And if that were true then was there something wrong at Ise? But the bigger question still was, what could be done to help her!?!

_So many questions! And no legitimate answers to be found_! Sorata shook his head trying to think it all through, trying to put the pieces of a messed up puzzle together. _What can I do!?! She'll die without help, and I WONT let that happen! _

Sorata was suddenly startled out of his train of thought by a cold hand on his cheek. Turning to look down at Arashi, the shrine maiden had reached up a trembling hand to touch his face.

Arashi had seen Sorata's face cloud over in deep thought, his eyes telling her that he was a million miles away in concentration…and worry. Worry for her, she was certain of that. But as she took the time to study his face she noticed a deep scratch on his cheek, and tell tale signs of a fierce struggle around his neck. Both were already healing fast, the angry red marks already fading pink. Soon they would be gone, and yet, the thought that he had been hurt caused her to reach out and touch him, touch his wounds…wishing she could take the pain of them away.

Sorata could only look at her in wide eyed surprise as she very gently touched the fading scar on his cheek. Her mere touch sent a powerful jolt of a thousand different emotions racing through him.

"You were hurt?" she whispered sadly "Are YOU alright Sorata?" Her hand slipping weakly from his cheek to touch the faint scars just around his neck.

Sorata drew in a harsh breath at her question and his eyes immediately brimmed with unshed tears. _How can you ask me that Nee-chan when you may very well be dying in my arms!?! _His heart cried. _You wouldn't be lying here if you hadn't have saved me when you did! This is ALL MY FAULT!!!_

He shut his eyes to banish the tears he would not allow her to see and grabbed her hand to gently pull it away from his neck. He squeezed it softly and when he was sure the tears were gone he opened his eyes to look into her beautiful violet ones.

"I'm going to be just fine, and so are you Nee-chan." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

He watched her face change from one full of worry to one full of grief. Sorata's heart skipped a beat as Arashi slowly shook her head.

"I'm so…sorry…Sorata." She whimpered as her own eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't cry Nee-chan! What could you ever possibly be sorry for!?!" he asked distraught by the tears that shimmered in her eyes.

Arashi swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. He had to know.

"I'm sorry…. that…. I wasn't… her." She fought to say.

Sorata looked confused. "I don't understand Arashi. What are you talking about?"

Arashi closed her eyes, fighting to get this out. She could _feel_ herself dying, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. He _had_ to know that she was sorry, sorry because what she had to say would cause him pain. But he had to know that she was NOT the one.

"I'm… not going… to make it… Sorata… And I'm… sorry…you thought…that I was... the one…you would…die for." She struggled to say, her breathing becoming an impossible battle to conquer.

Sorata's jaw dropped in shock. The pain he felt in his heart at the dark meaning behind her words was nothing like any pain he had ever felt before. It completely knocked the wind out of his lungs and it was suddenly too painful to breath. _She thinks that I'm mistaken. She truly believes that I've chosen the wrong woman to love!_ _How could she ever possibly think that!?!_

A sudden fierce anger flooded through him and he drew her closer to him, his soul piercing eyes catching hers and holding them bound until they were lost in the depths of each other, refusing to let go until she heard what he had to say.

"You listen to me Kishuu Arashi, destiny may tell me that I will die protecting the woman I love…but it will NOT determine WHO that woman will be! Only MY HEART can make that choice….and MY heart has chosen _you_! YOU Arashi and NO ONE ELSE! I LOVE YOU…and not even DEATH will take that from me! Do you understand!?"

Arashi could only stare in wonder at Sorata's powerful declaration. Did he really mean that!?! But the bigger question was….could she really believe that? The odds were not in their favor… but his point was valid…no one could escape their destiny. And…if she really _were_ his chosen one…that would mean that…somehow…she would be saved and they would live to fight another battle where he'd meet his fate…or….he would die protecting her here…just before she died…..

Suddenly the air to seemed vanish, and Arashi couldn't breathe. Sorata's hard stare immediately became one of panic as Arashi started to gasp for air.

"Arashi!!! ARASHI!?! WHAT IS IT!?! WHAT'S WRONG!?!" He cried as she started to struggle.

"Can't…..breathe!" she gasped in terror.

Sorata swiftly sat her up and leaned her against the tree that sheltered them. Coming around in front of her, he started to unbutton the first few buttons of the collar of her blouse, trying anything he could think of to help her breathe. As he got past her second button he drew his hands back in shock as he saw a glowing necklace hanging around her neck. The pendant was glowing, pulsing an angry shade of crimson; the symbol was that of a pentagram.

_A shikigami curse!!!_ His mind screamed. In an instant, everything made complete sense! Arashi's strange behavior, her nightmares, her dizzy spells, her lack of energy, and her inability to heal. It was ALL caused by THAT THING around her neck!

"Arashi!!! WHERE did you get THIS!?!?" Sorata cried in alarm.

Arashi shook her head, still trying to catch a breath. Sorata ignored the pendant then and refocused on her breathing. Putting both hands on her shoulders he ordered her to look into his eyes; to focus on him.

Trying not to panic, she followed his orders, looking deep into his eyes.

"Now. Try to stay calm and breath with me ok! Just stay with me!"

Arashi nodded and obeyed. When Sorata took in a deep breath, so did she. When he breathed out slowly, so did she. They continued this pattern until Arashi no longer struggled for each breath. Her breathing was still shallow and terribly raspy, as though she had a terrible cold and Sorata feared that the puncture to her lungs was far worse than he had originally thought.

"You." Arashi finally answered shakily.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I thought… the necklace…. was a present…. from YOU!" she panted heavily.

Sorata shook his head in confusion and dismay and looked down at the glowing specter.

"That is a cursed shikigami Arashi! It's that THING that's behind ALL of this! It's KILLING YOU!" He spat out in anger. How could he have let this happen!?! How could he have not known!?!

Arashi's eyes widened in absolute horror. _A shikigami curse!?!_ How could she have not seen it!?! No wonder she had felt weak all the time! It was draining her life force without her even knowing!!! And she had been wearing it for days!!! Fury drove her to bring her hands up to pull at the necklace, trying to get it off.

Seeing her actions, Sorata immediately reached out to help her pull it off as well, but the moment he physically touched it, he felt a powerful shock shoot throughout his whole body sending him flying several feet away before crashing into an aging headstone.

"SORATA!" Arashi cried as she also crashed to the ground, feeling her body starting to shut down.

Sorata sat up with a loud groan and rubbed his back as he a brought himself up into a kneeling position. The cold breeze that had started to stir earlier suddenly picked up in intensity. As if by magic the sky was suddenly littered with tiny glowing blossoms….cherry blossoms.

_Oh no_… was all Sorata could think as his blood ran cold, shooting like ice water through his veins. _Oh please no!_

Arashi, sprawled out helpless on the ground, lifted her head to see the swirling blossoms as well.

A loud, ominous laughter rang throughout the night air and Arashi looked at Sorata who was scanning the night sky, both hands already wielding powerfully charged orbs of electricity.

Her heart beating wildly, she tried to push herself up to her hands and knees but was unable to find the strength necessary to do it. _This is it..._ Her mind panicked… _This is the end_… _Destiny has finally found us_….

*********************************************************  
A small part of me is saying, "Just end it here." Is that what I should do? Or should I keep going? Give me a review and help me decide! ;) -Miko


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_This_ _is it….! _Her mind panicked_….This is the end…! Destiny has finally found us! _Completely helpless, Arashi did all that she could do…she started to pray to every kami she could think of to save them. But if that was too much to ask, then she prayed that they would at least save Sorata.

As she prayed she kept her gaze on the young monk who had gotten to his feet and was endlessly scanning the sky, searching for Seishirou. The swirling cherry blossoms danced in the air, bringing a very surreal feel to the atmosphere, almost as if they had wandered into a dream; although the situation was anything but.

As the foreboding laughter continued, Sorata's patience began to wear thin. His fear for Arashi's safety and his insatiable hatred for the dragons of earth who had done this to her were eating away at his last vestiges of sanity. And yet, these emotions were all encompassed by an overwhelming rage. Rage that stemmed from the thought…_If destiny has called upon me to sacrifice my life for Arashi…only to let her die moments after I do…then would that mean that my inevitable sacrifice is all in vain!?! Is destiny REALLY THAT CRUEL!?! _

"STOP HIDING COWARD AND SHOW YOUR FACE!!!" Sorata bellowed at the top of his lungs. It was Seishirou who was responsible for the shikigami now killing Arashi, He was sure of THAT, and he would make him pay dearly for what he had done.

The laughter soon subsided and the shining sea of cherry blossoms disappeared with it. The silence was deafening; almost worse than the evil laughter had been. Arashi desperately tried once again to push herself to her hands and knees, trying to get up, but the best she could do was support herself on her elbows. _There's nothing I can do! _She thought hopelessly. _The necklace won't come off and in a few moments it won't matter anymore. _

She watched Sorata, his stance telling her he was ready to fight. She could see the muscles of his strong arms coiled tight like a spring, just waiting for his target to show himself. _But where is he???_ She worried as she felt her thoughts start to slip out of her control, muddled and unfocused. _It's funny… I can't really feel the pain anymore. It's more like a dull ache. As if…as if my whole body is starting to go…numb. _Fear suddenly gripped her. She flexed her hand, trying to stimulate any sort of sensation but was horrified to find that no matter what she did, she couldn't feel it!

Completely terrified that she would breathe her last breath before telling Sorata how she really felt, Arashi desperately cried his name.

Sorata whirled around to face her, eyes wide with both fear and concern. He'd never heard such desperation in her voice before…it scared the hell out of him. "What is it Arashi!? Are you ok!?!"

Arashi shook her head, ignoring the constant pounding in her temples. "..I.."

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by the appearance of several men in black business suits, black sunglasses and black ties. They were encircled by them, with no hopes of escape…at least… not for Arashi. Sorata nearly snarl with anger as his hands instantly became ablaze with massive swirls of powerful electricity.

Coming out of the midst of the shikigami masses, Seishirou walked calmly toward them, stopping just a few feet away. His paper spell servants backed up a step or two, widening the circle around Sorata and Arashi, just waiting for their master's command.

With a sly smirk on his face Seishirou shook his head as if completely amused by the whole situation. "My my my. What a mess you two have gotten yourselves into. It's quite obvious that you've both run out of time and my little experiment is over."

Sorata's seething glare turned to one of frustrated confusion. "What do you mean _experiment_?" He spat out angrily.

Seishirou couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh my dear boy, you dragons of heaven are all so hopelessly naive. How any of you could hope to save the human race is beyond even me. Everything that has happened to you and that girl over the past week was all a test that Yuto-san and I concocted."

Sorata's temper was beginning to rise but he desperately fought to control it. He HAD to know the truth about why they had done this. Trying to keep his anger in check, Sorata pressed for more answers. "What sort of test!?"

"It's quite simple really," Seishirou stated calmly, as though teaching a small child. "It is my belief that what people call 'love' is merely a delusion that the human race has fooled themselves with throughout history. At best, it is a type of affection for another individual….at worst, it is a tool mankind has used to bring about the worst kinds of atrocities. The idea that there is such a thing as 'true love' is just _that_!…An idea and nothing more... "

Sorata looked surprised. What a horrible thought! That love was nothing more than a fabrication of the human mind. No. It wasn't true. His feelings for Arashi were proof of that…

"If that's what you believe then I don't just despise you….I pity you." He growled.

Seishirou's smile faltered for but a moment. "You say that because you don't believe me, but the fact is that you have failed the test and have therefore proven me to be correct."

"What do you mean by THAT!?" Sorata yelled in anger.

"Do you think you love that girl lying there?" Seishirou shot back.

"YES!" Sorata stated clearly without a second's hesitation. "It is my destiny to die protecting her; the woman I love."

Seishirou's smile widened. "How interesting….Either your destiny has changed or your injured comrade there is not the woman you _truly love_."

"How DARE you say that!?!" Sorata shouted in rage, the electricity in his hands blazing with intensity.

"I say it because she is about to die before your eyes and there is nothing that you can do about it. That necklace can only be removed by an onmyouji and since I'm the only one here, and I have no intentions of removing it, she WILL die…

…So your love is either false or your destiny is nothing but a lie."

Sorata suddenly felt sick. _It isn't true… IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!! _His mind frantically thought. The very foundations of his beliefs were beginning to crumble and just when he needed them the most. He felt lost, and there was no one who could help him….except….

Sorata turned from Seishirou to look at Arashi. She laid as still as death on the ground about a foot away from him, her arms shaking from the exertion of simply lifting her head and shoulders up on the cold ground.

Arashi had watched Sorata throughout the whole horrible discussion, her heart going out to him as she watched his face look more lost than she had ever seen it. And as he turned to her, his eyes desperately searched hers for answers. And as he gazed at her a sudden look of reassurance passed over his face and he turned back to Seishirou.

"There is no way in heaven or earth that my love for Arashi is false. I KNOW that my love for her is TRUE! I knew it from the first moment I saw her, that she WAS AND IS MY DESTINY!!! Every time I look at her, my heart only reaffirms it. She is my missing half, my BEST half. She makes me whole and without her I would be forever lost. I need her more than I need my next breathe. She is everything to me…and when the time comes, I will give my very life to keep her safe…" Sorata boldly declared with absolute confidence and pure conviction.

"A beautiful speech boy…but beautiful words pale in comparison to the stone cold facts. It's your so called 'love' that has brought _Arashi_ to death's door."

Sorata's eyes widened in horror. "What do you mean?!..." He all but whispered.

"Yuto-san knew you had a "special interest" in this girl. In fact, He bet that you would be able to prove my thoughts on love to be false. So I created the cursed shikigami just for her. We left it on the window ledge to her room in a small box with a note, telling her that the 'necklace' was a gift from her "Secret Admirer"…"

Sorata's heart seemed to drop to the pit of his stomach, making him feel nauseous at where this was going.

"As you might guess…the young lady there thought that the "Secret Admirer" must be YOU! So she wore it, and the moment she touched it…your 'love' for her, sentenced her to death."

Sorata dropped to his knees as if he'd just been stabbed through the heart. "No!" he moaned in emotional agony. "Please no..."

"That's right my young friend. That means that this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Seishirou stated harshly, taking great pleasure in watching Sorata succumb to overwhelming feelings of guilt.

Arashi couldn't believe the confession that Seishirou had just made. _So that was what had happened!_ Both she and Sorata had been used as some sort of sick entertainment for Seishirou and Yuto's pleasure_. HOW DARE THEY!?! _Her mind cried in outrage. She watched in utter distress as Sorata was brought to his knees with the guilt of the lies Seishirou was feeding him.

At the sight of Sorata holding his head in his hands, consumed with remorse for what had taken place, her anger raged so fiercely within her that it gave her the strength she needed to get to her hands and knees. Slowly and oh so painfully she started to crawl to Sorata's side.

Sorata turned at the sound of Arashi stifling a cry of pain and was appalled to see her dragging her broken body towards him. "ARASHI!!!" He cried as he launched himself towards her, refusing to watch her crawl a moment longer.

Reaching her in seconds, he pulled her into his arms. Arashi's eyes brimmed with tears at the look she saw in his eyes. A look that spoke volumes of the grief and guilt and regret that now plagued his every thought. "I'm _so sorry_ Arashi! So sorry for everything!" He wept as a tear suddenly streaked down his cheek.

She gasped painfully at the depth and intensity of his anguish but despite her every desire to wipe the tear away, she didn't have the strength to even lift her hand. She shook her head violently, "DON'T…BELIEVE IT…SORA..TA! …HE…IS WRONG!" she panted heavily, her strength nearly gone.

Sorata could only stare at her, his desperate desire to hope she was right was overshadowed by the painful truth that Seishirou had spoken. He didn't know what to believe now.

Arashi could still see the doubt in his eyes. _I HAVE to get through to him! Before it's too late_! Forcing her body to obey, she finally brought a shaky hand up to softly caress his tear away. Sorata's eyes widened at the touch.

"…I….BELIEVE…_YOU_! ....DON'T…GIVE UP…ON ME!" she gasped fervently.

Sorata caught her hand in his as it started to fall from his cheek. Her words filled him with a small ray of hope, but it was all he needed. Squeezing her delicate hand gently in reassurance, he gave her a very faint smile and nodded in understanding.

At that moment, Seishirou motioned his shikigami's to move in. Sorata sprang into action and immediately both he and Arashi were enclosed by a massive orb of white lighting. The shikigami foolish enough to try and enter the orb were instantly burned beyond recognition.

"Give up this foolishness monk. Why prolong the inevitable? Death has found you…and I must say that you've chosen the most convenient place for this battle to be fought. All they need to do is dig your graves." Seishirou laughed as though it was some big joke.

Sorata paid no attention to him, all his focus was trained on the countless shikigami assailing them. Unable to hold the electrical field they were enclosed in for long, Sorata started to pick off the shikigami in large groups with large blasts of lightening flung hard and fast from his hands.

While all this was happening Arashi searched her memories and skills for ANYTHING that could help them in their situation. The numbness returned once again and somehow…she knew that her time was up. The cursed shikigami hanging from her neck was about to take the very last fraction of her strength. She was about to die….and then it hit her...

Arashi's eyes widened in shock! I _KNOW WHAT TO DO_!!! Her mind screamed. She just prayed she'd have the power left in her to do it. With all her might she fought to get back onto her hands and knees. Once she was there, she pressed the palm of her right hand flat on the cool ground, and closing her eyes in total focus, she forced her body to produce the sacred sword of Ise.

The sword's tip shot into the earth as it grew from her hand, forcing her body to follow the length of the sword up until Arashi was in a kneeling position, her body hanging over the sword as she clutched it to her chest like a lifeline. It was the only thing holding her upright.

Wrapping her arms around the sword tightly, her right hand gripped the red stone in the pommel of the deadly katana, and she offered a silent prayer that this would work. With that done, Arashi began to utter a spell so powerful that both the sword and her body started to glow, the light growing brighter and brighter in intensity as her chanting became louder and faster.

With a powerful streak of lightening, Sorata dispatched another group of shikigami, and turned back to return to Arashi when he felt a strange aura suddenly fill the air around him. He turned in time to see Arashi in a prayer pose, leaning heavily against her sword, reciting words in a language that was completely foreign to him. No more than a moment later he had to shield his eyes as both Arashi's sword and body became swathed in a light so brilliant it took his breath away.

Seishirou grimaced as he too shielded his eyes from the radiance that Arashi was bathed in.

Arashi could feel herself fading, her words starting to slow, the pain in her chest making it difficult to speak the words she HAD to say. All of a sudden she became aware of the bitter coppery taste of blood in her mouth as she struggled to finish her spell. _FINISH IT!!!_ Her heart cried as she literally teetered on the brink of life and death. With her last breath, Arashi uttered the last word of her mantra and suddenly…everything went dark.

Just as quickly as the unearthly light had appeared, it vanished leaving nothing but Arashi and her sword left behind. Sorata's heart froze as he saw Arashi's eyes open wide in shock and then close forever as her body slipped unceremoniously from the sword and fall lifelessly to the ground.

In that moment, time seemed to stand still for Sorata Arisugawa as it suddenly became impossible to breathe. Unable to accept the sight that lay before him, he raced to reach Arashi's motionless form. A few feet seemed like hundreds of miles as he finally reached her side. Kneeling over her prone form, Sorata's heart ached with each beat as all signs of life were gone from Arashi's body. He brought a desperate and shaky hand to her neck, his fingers desperately searching for a pulse……he found none.

_No No No No NoNoNoNoNOOOOOOO_!!!!!!!!! His head and heart wailed in complete agony as he continued his hopeless search for life in his beautiful shrine maiden. Tears filled his eyes as his motions became more frantic. "Arashi!?! ARASHI!?!!" He cried to her hysterically, begging her to open her eyes. With no response from the priestess, Sorata once again made a desperate grab at the cursed necklace clinging to her neck, still glowing a fiery red. Once again, the moment he touched it, the shikigami shocked him violently, sending him flying backwards. Swearing in fury, he swiftly crawled back to Arashi's side, trying once again to find signs of life.

Cruel and mocking laughter rang throughout the air as Seishirou watched the tragic scene unfold. Sorata's movements slowed as the laughter started to register in his mind and gradually he turned to look back at his tormentor. Eyes full of unrestricted and unconditional hatred took in the face of a laughing Seishirou. In that moment, something snapped inside Sorata and with animal like ferocity, Sorata roared in pain, grief and outrage as he lunged at Seishirou, unleashing an attack so violent, that it took even the Sakurazukamori by complete surprise.

In fact, it was all Seishirou could do to stay alive as Sorata's powers became so wildly out of control that the clear night sky itself produced all encompassing black storm clouds that shot extreme bolts of lightening in a thousand different directions. Deafening cracks of thunder caused the very earth to shake as Sorata fought Seishirou like a madman, his mind completely consumed with irrevocable grief for his immeasurable loss. Nothing mattered anymore… except avenging Arashi's death.

As the lighting and thunder continued to increase, Seishirou started to realize that he had truly underestimated the extent of this young monk's powers….and the strength of the 'feelings' he had for his fallen comrade. With surprise, he was beginning to fear that he would die too as his coat was struck by a brutal shaft of lighting.

"SORATAAAA!!!!" a voice suddenly roared, just barely loud enough to hear over the earsplitting claps of thunder.

"SORATA STOP!!!" another voice cried and Seishirou suddenly smiled as he saw the faces of all the other seals, finally coming to crash their _little party_.

Sorata, still too caught up in his anguish to hear anything around him, continued to blindly lash out at Seishirou with all the strength and power within him.

"He can't hear us!" Kamui yelled to the other seals over the horrible noise, dodging a stray streak of lightening in the process.

All of the seals were now there; Karen, Seichiro, Kamui, Yuzuriha and Subaru. All had been out searching for Sorata and Arashi when the gohodoji had made contact with them, guiding them to this horrific scene that now played out before them.

Swiftly, Subaru lept into the air, flinging his own shikigami at the Sakurazukamori. As Seishirou changed tactics to fight off Subaru's attack, Subaru grabbed Sorata by the shoulder.

The young monk whirled around to face Subaru and the onmyouji couldn't help but gasp as he looked into the eyes of his comrade. His eyes were wild with rage, but the pain and suffering he saw in their hazel depths was a mirror reflection of the pain he felt when he had lost both a dear friend and his sister.

"SORATA!" Subaru screamed as he shook the monk's shoulder. "SORATA IT'S ME! SUBARU! DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME!?!"

After a moment or two Sorata's eyes, haunted with untold suffering, slowly revealed signs of recognition for his fellow dragon of heaven. Suddenly, without warning, Sorata grabbed Subaru by the shoulders. "SUBARU!!! ARASHI!!! PLEASE!!!! SAVE ARASHI!!!" He begged desperately as the thunder and lightening started to slow.

Unsure of what Sorata meant, Subaru turned his head to search for Seishirou but cursed when he saw that the Sakurazukamori had taken their distraction as a means of escape and had disappeared.

"PLEASE SUBARU!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO IT!!!" Sorata supplicated, his voice so distraught that it nearly brought Subaru to tears.

Nodding, Subaru swiftly followed Sorata to where the other seals had already gathered around Arashi's body.

"What happened?!" Subaru asked as he knelt next to the lifeless miko.

"Her neck! A shikigami!" Sorata panted heavily, exhausted from his fight.

Glancing at her neck, Subaru saw the glowing necklace and scowled in anger. _This poor girl_. He reflected sorrowfully as he outstretched his hands to shape a mudra and closed his eyes while he started to utter an unintelligible counter spell.

All of the seals watched and listened in silence as Subaru worked, a low rumble of thunder casting a mournful feeling over the devastated graveyard. Yuzuriha came to stand next to Sorata, whose complete attention was focused on Arashi and the man who now worked to free her from her bonds.

Her heart went out to him as she tried to offer him comfort by carefully taking one of his hands in hers. Sorata gave no reaction whatsoever as he stood like a sentinel, just waiting and watching. His hands were ice cold and Yuzuriha couldn't stop the tears that sprang to her eyes as the pain he felt was literally flowing from his aura in waves.

Finally, with a few more deeply uttered incantations, the gleaming necklace lost its fiery luster and transformed back into a small paper spell resting gently on Arashi's neck.

Karen immediately snatched the paper spell and burned it to ashes in her hand, flinging the charred remains away from their small group. Sorata collapsed next to Arashi, waiting for her to show ANY signs of life. All of them waited as another rumble of thunder broke the unbearable silence.

After a moment, Subaru reached out and searched Arashi for a pulse. With tremendous sorrow, Subaru turned to look at Sorata. "Im….Im so sorry Sorata-san. I was too late."

Yuzuriha lunged into Karen's arms weeping uncontrollably. Putting her arms around her Karen's eyes also filled with unshed tears as she felt Seichiro place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sorata sat there stunned as Subaru's words infiltrated his thoughts. In the fraction of a second that it took his mind to register this information, Sorata flung himself over Arashi's body and, tilting her head back, brought his lips to hers and breathed air into her lungs. After a few breaths he sat up and started to rhythmically pump her chest right above her heart.

"She's NOT DEAD!" Sorata yelled angrily as he once again dropped down to force air into her lungs. His mind vaguely registered the taste of blood on her lips as he sat back up and continued compressions.

Subaru and the others watched in shock as Sorata fought to restore Arashi's life. His brow was covered in sweat, his voice firm and commanding as he called out to her, willing her to body to comply. As if sensing the despair of the seven seals, the darkened heavens opened and a light rain began to fall.

Sorata soon felt a warm hand gently touch his wet shoulder, and heard Seichiro's voice. "It's over Sorata…She's gone."

Anger and denial caused Sorata to wrench his shoulder away and stop his compressions. Turning to his friends he bellowed, "She is NOT GONE!!!"

Whipping his head back around to Arashi he raised his hand just a few inches above her heart. "COME ON ARASHI! FIGHT!!!!" He cried and without warning he placed his hand on her chest and forced a charge of electricity into her body, hoping to jumpstart her heart. All of the seals flinched as they watched Arashi's body jerk several inches off the ground before slumping back.

Sorata watched her like a hawk, waiting for a reaction from her. He immediately sought for a pulse…. but found nothing.

"PLEASE NEE-CHAN!!! FOR ME!!" He cried less harshly and more desperately, as he sent another jolt to her heart. Watching Arashi's body jerk harshly again, Karen could bear the scene no longer. Slipping from Yuzuriha's embrace, she walked over to Sorata who bent down again to force air into his beloved's lungs. Kneeling down beside him, with great compassion, Karen reached out her arms to wrap them around Sorata's neck and gently pulled him into an embrace.

Though she felt his body tense at her touch, she was surprised when he started to relax into her grip. She felt his body tremble as she held him and wished she had a coat or cloak to shield his poor body from the rain that now fell freely over them all. She wondered if he trembled from being in the freezing rain without a shirt on, or because of exhaustion…or because he had just lost someone dear to him. Surely it was a combination of all three and she held him tightly.

Sorata had never felt so numb, nor so empty as he allowed Karen to hold him. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel anything. He closed his eyes, still unable to accept the fact that his beautiful Nee-chan…was gone. _It can't be true….It just CANT_! His heart cried. _Oh WHY Arashi?! WHY_!?

….And then he felt it. He felt it just as strongly as if she were standing beside him. Her aura…her lifeforce! It was THERE!!! HE COUD FEEL IT!!! Pulling out of Karen's grip Sorata swiftly jumped to his feet and raised both of his hands to feel the air around him. Karen, Kamui, Yuzuriha, Seichiro and Subaru all watched Sorata as though he had lost his mind.

But Sorata knew he wasn't crazy. He could FEEL Arashi's presence surrounding them, he could sense it just as surely as he could feel the rain continue to flow down his shoulders, arms, hands and back. She was HERE!...And then he heard it.

Her voice…her beautiful voice….a voice he longed to hear more than any other sound in all of heaven or earth. Her voice penetrated his heart and pierced him to the very soul. "DON'T GIVE UP ON ME….SORATAAAA…." She called.

"ARASHI!" Sorata cried aloud, but the others seemed unable to feel it or hear it. _Her essence is STILL HERE SOMEWHERE_! He realized as he immediately started to search for its source. Turning to Arashi's body, Sorata looked up to see that the sword of Ise was still lodged in the ground next to her….It hadn't disappeared! Could it be?....

Daring to hope, Sorata reached out to the katana and, with the utmost respect, touched the sword that was a part of her body and soul…. _A part of her body…and soul_! The moment his fingers touched the holy weapon everything suddenly came together in amazing clarity!

Wrenching the sword from the ground Sorata took several deep breaths before reaching down to gently pick up Arashi's limp right hand. "Please…" he prayed to all the Buddha's he could think of, "Please… LET THIS WORK!" and with the greatest care, he placed the tip of the sword onto her palm…..

Gasps rang throughout the group as the flesh of Arashi's palm parted to welcome the sword back into it's proper resting place. Once the sword was a part of Arashi once more, Sorata renewed and redoubled his efforts to bring her back. As his lips met hers he felt them tense up. Instantly jerking his head back he watched as her body convulsed and her head wrenched to the side as she started to cough.

"SHE'S ALIVE!!!!" Yuzuriha suddenly cheered and was soon joined by everyone as Arashi continued to cough painfully before slipping into unconsciousness. Sorata's hand flashed to Arashi's neck and checked for a pulse. Sure enough, he found one, faint and thready, but there none the less.

Unable to catch his breath after EVERYTHING that had happened, Sorata could only stare at Arashi's porcelain face, pale and full of pain…but ALIVE. He tenderly reached a shaky hand to brush a few wet strands of hair away from her face as he watched the rain streak down her cheeks. He offered up a prayer of thanks and suddenly felt the world start to spin. Completely consumed by exhaustion and fatigue, Sorata allowed himself to surrender to the darkness as well and collapsed next to his beautiful miko priestess……

***********************************

Just a quick shout out to Minagi Soryu and Rei Girl for their VERY HELPFUL reviews and their AWESOME support! THANK YOU! And thanks to EVERYONE who is reading this and hasn't reviewed….yet! *wink wink* hint hint!* And please stay tuned since there will probably be one more chapter after this one! -Miko


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Just a thought...but I wrote the first part of this chapter (everything but the epilogue) while listening to the piano rendition of Sadame...If you want to set the mood as you read this part (up until the epilogue) then DEFINATLEY listen to this song as you read! Enjoy!!!  
****************************

Chapter 12

Sunlight softly filtered into the tiny hospital room where Sorata sat quietly by Arashi's bedside. His eyes rested wearily on her unmoving form beneath the infirmary bed sheets, never leaving her for a second.

It had been three days since their confrontation with Seishirou in the lonely abandoned graveyard outside the city. Yet the events of the past week still plagued Sorata's every thought…

…..When the paramedics arrived on scene to take Arashi to the hospital, Sorata had snapped back into consciousness the moment they loaded her on a stretcher and had taken her away from him. The Seals had tried to calm him, but after all he and Arashi had been through, Sorata had insisted that he ride with Arashi to the hospital. He had fumed that he hadn't left her, nor given up on her and that he wasn't about to be parted from her now. So they allowed him to go with her.

As they stabilized her in the ambulance enroute to the hospital, they tried to check Sorata over for injuries but he refused to let them lay a finger on him, insisting that he was fine and that he wouldn't be looked at until he knew Arashi would be ok. Upon their arrival to the Tokyo hospital, Sorata and the rest of the seals were forced to wait as Arashi was rushed from the emergency room up to the operating rooms where she underwent six long hours of surgery. Six…LONG…hours of surgery. Sorata shook his head as he remembered waiting in that wretched waiting room.

***********  
(Flashback)

To their credit, the other five seals waited with him those long six hours as the minutes seemed to stretch on forever. Each second was pure torture for Sorata as he paced the room like a caged animal. His friends watched him worriedly; they had never seen Sorata in such a state of distress. He had continued his refusal of allowing any physician to look at him until he had news of Arashi, even pushing one doctor away in anger who tried to ignore his request.

After the first hour of waiting, Kamui finally got up out of his seat and grabbed Sorata gently by the arm. Sorata jerked in surprise and stopped his pacing as he turned to look at Kamui.

"Sorata…You need to rest. You've been through a lot, and I think you'd feel better if you at least changed clothes and cleaned up a bit."

Sorata stared at Kamui, as though not quite understanding what the young boy was asking him to do. He was too caught up in his own thoughts and emotions to really care about anything else. So, with nothing to say to Kamui's interruption, Sorata simply shook his head.

Aoki then got out of his seat and put a gentle fatherly hand on Sorata's shoulder, supporting Kamui's advice. "He's right Sorata-kun, you'll be of no use to Arashi-san if you worry yourself sick. Come with me and I'll help you get cleaned up….for Arashi's sake." Aoki gently urged.

At the use of Arashi's name, Sorata finally understood what they were asking him to do. Slowly, numbly, Sorata finally nodded and reluctantly followed Aoki towards the hospital locker rooms were they found him a fresh pair of scrubs to put on after he had cleaned up.

Aoki kindly offered Sorata help if he needed it, worried that he may pass out again and harm himself, but Sorata told him weakly that he would be fine and to bring him news of Arashi if they heard anything. Aoki nodded and left Sorata in the locker room alone where he lethargically removed what was left of his clothes; at some point forgetting that had been completely shirtless most of the night and walked into the showers.

He allowed the warm water to wash over him, feeling his sore and tired muscles finally start to relax, as all threats of danger were finally gone. Yet, despite the safety and security he now sensed around him, the indescribable horror of Arashi's near death and the knowledge that her current condition was all his fault, caused all of the emotions he'd been holding back to keep a clear head during the battle came rushing at him from all sides. Too weak to fight anymore, he was unable to deny the tears that now fell in torrents down his cheeks, mixing with the warm water cascading over him.

His body became wracked with sobs as he wept for Arashi and what she had been forced to endure….all because of him. He watched in revulsion as the water that ran down his hands dripped to the floor of the shower stained pink from the dried blood on his hands….blood that belonged to her. The sight caused his stomach to churn and he doubled over as dry heaves assaulted him. The thought of her blood on his hands, both figuratively and literally was just too much for him to handle. His hands shook violently as he remembered how close he'd come to losing her forever.

Crouching down on the tiled floor of the shower, Sorata rested his head on his knees and allowed himself to break down while the water washed the blood, sweat and tears away. He stayed that way for some time until his desire to hear news of Arashi forced him to his knees and then to his feet as he got dressed in the scrubs provided him and joined his friends once more…….

********

(end of flashback)

…Sorata looked from Arashi over to the quietly beeping machines that were hooked up to her delicate body. After six hours of waiting, the chief surgeon had finally emerged from the OR to explain that while Arashi was in stable condition, that the extent of her injuries were most grievous and that it would take time for them to heal. He explained that she had several broken ribs, one of which had indeed punctured a lung which had made breathing for her, not only excruciatingly painful, but nearly impossible. They had worked to repair the internal damage that was done and were sure that, with care, those wounds would mend. What DID have them worried though was the blow she had taken to her head.

The gash on her head was, in fact, a fracture that she had sustained to her skull. It had caused swelling in the brain and until it went down and Arashi regained consciousness, the doctors had no way of knowing if she would be her normal self….IF she regained consciousness…..

And so he had simply sat there…for three days….waiting for Arashi to wake up. So far, all of her vital signs were normal and she looked better now than she had all that last week. There was a healthy color to her cheeks were she had once been so very pale. Her hands were now warm, when they had once been cold. And though she still had dark circles under her eyes from being drained of all her strength, she finally looked at peace as she slept.

Sorata's gaze once again returned to the face of his beautiful priestess. He would leave her side just to change clothes and clean up each day, only to return to her side the moment he finished. In the last three days he had refused to eat, drink or sleep until she woke up. He swore to keep a constant vigil over her, and during that time all he did was sit there and pray. He prayed with unwearyingness to every single Buddha of the shingon order he knew that she would be made whole….but she still would not wake.

A sound at the door caused Sorata to look up and was surprised to see Karen standing somewhat uncertainly in the doorway.

"Karen-san..." Sorata uttered, unsure of what more to say as she slowly walked into the room. She gave him a tender smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and then cast a glance at Arashi.

"I just spoke to her doctor. He said that she's getting stronger and that her wounds are healing nicely."

Sorata, looking down at the linoleum floor, nodding without a word.

Karen's smile faltered as she watched the young monk hang his head, showing no sign of the brash and enthusiastic boy she had come to know and care for. Instead all she saw was an empty shell of a young man who had lost all hope and now knew only despair. Pulling up a chair to sit across from him next to Arashi's bed, Karen silently watched him.

He continued to hang his head and he seemed to be staring at something he held in his hands. Upon closer inspection, she saw white beads threaded between his fingers. _Pearls?_ She wondered curiously. She watched as he delicately turned each bead with his strong and slender fingers. Instantly her mind thought of her rosary…but why would a young monk have a rosary?

Realizing that she was staring, she turned to look around the room. Nothing had really changed. The room was like any other hospital room, cold and sterile. On the table in the far corner sat a tray of untouched hospital food and an untouched plate of cookies Yuzuriha had made. Karen shook her head silently. Sorata hadn't eaten anything since their incident in the cemetery. It had been three days and it had her AND the others more than a little worried. Sorata usually ate more than all of them combined! When he didn't eat, it was OBVIOUS that something was wrong.

Karen's thoughts were interrupted as a nurse came in to check Arashi's vitals. Sorata watched the woman like a hawk as she checked the unconscious girl over. Writing her observations on Arashi's chart the nurse then turned to leave.

"Could you please bring her a warm blanket?" Sorata called after her, causing both she and Karen to jump in surprise. Realizing he had startled them, he softened his voice. "I'm sorry, but her hands are cold again and…Nee-chan hates to be cold." He murmured almost to himself.

The nurse nodded softly and left quietly. Karen turned back to Sorata. "Arashi-san is very lucky to have you looking after her." She said with a sad smile.

At her words, Sorata's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and he immediately looked back down at the floor, shaking his head as he let out a shuddering breath. "No she's not." he uttered.

Karen was about to say something when the nurse walked back in with the warm blanket that had been requested. They watched without a sound as she spread it carefully over the sleeping girl. Sorata gave the woman a look of gratitude as she offered him a smile and left once more.

Switching tactics, Karen tried a different approach. "You haven't eaten your lunch yet Sorata and its nearly four o'clock. How about we eat some of Yuzuriha's cookies." She suggested hopefully.

Sorata shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He replied hollowly.

"You haven't eaten in over three days Sorata-kun. Don't tell me you aren't hungry." She pressed, hoping he'd listen.

"I'm fasting." He said quietly.

"You're starving yourself." She answered back a little forcefully.

"You aren't starving yourself if you fast with a purpose." Sorata spoke reverently.

Karen had no reply for that. _He really is a monk_… She thought with admiration. Still, she worried for him. What if Arashi never did wake up? What then? Would Sorata simply starve to death? There was something deeply troubling him…but she wasn't sure what, and he hadn't spoken more than two words to any of them once they'd been found. Finally deciding that Sorata NEEDED someone to talk to, she had taken it upon herself to find a way to help her friend.

"Sorata…..what's troubling you?" she asked softly, hoping to coax an answer out of him.

Sorata swallowed hard and refused to look up. He continued to unconsciously twist the lustrous beads in his hands, his thoughts constantly revolving around how on earth he had screwed up so royally.

Reaching out to him, Karen placed a warm hand on top of his, hoping to still his working fingers. At her touch he jumped in surprise and instinctively pulled away. Karen also jerked away in surprise.

"I'm sorry Sorata-san. I just…thought you would like someone to talk to…You've always been the one to comfort and cheer us up when things go wrong. I just wanted to return the favor, but I can see that maybe you'd rather be alone. I'll go now…." She apologized as she got up and walked towards the door.

"It's all my fault Karen-san." Sorata choked out painfully just as she placed her hand on the door.

"Wh…what did you say?" Karen uttered in shock as she turned to face him again.

"It's all my fault that Arashi got hurt!" He whimpered in grief as he brought one of his hands up to cover his face.

Karen quickly knelt down before him so she could see him face to face. Pulling his hand away, she was overcome with sympathy for his tormented soul as she looked into his glistening russet eyes.

"What do you mean that it's all your fault?" She asked hesitantly.

Sorata then began to explain how both he and Arashi had been used by Yuto and Seishirou from the beginning. How Arashi came to possess the cursed shikigami and how she had used her weapon to save him at the expense of her own life as she was brutally wounded and nearly died…all because of him.

"So you see Karen-san? I've brought nothing but pain and suffering to the one person who I love most in all the world. I….I almost killed her…all because I love her." He moaned in agony, his tears finally coursing down his cheeks.

Karen's own eyes brimmed with tears as Sorata could no longer speak, his voice breaking with pent up guilt and heartache. Of all the people in the world to suffer such emotional torment, this young boy before her deserved it least of all. He had a beautiful soul and a heart capable of a love that knew no bounds. Now that love had been viciously used against him and it was breaking his spirit to pieces.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Karen pulled Sorata into a hug, holding him tightly. Sorata returned her embrace as he wept uncontrollably into her shoulder. Karen closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her friend as she tenderly stroked his back, comforting him the way a mother might comfort a child.

After a few moments, Sorata pulled away and looked at Karen, his eyes desperately looking for answers he didn't have. Karen returned his gaze and put a tender hand on his cheek.

"You're wrong Sorata-kun. Arashi IS lucky to have you and let me tell you why..." Sorata could only stare at her as she continued. "If it hadn't been for you, Arashi wouldn't be here period. How did you know that returning Arashi's sword to her body would bring her back?"

Sorata glanced back over to Arashi. "I heard her chanting some type of a Shinto spell and then there was a light. When the light was gone, the life from Arashi's body was gone as well." He shuddered as he remembered watching her lifeless body fall to the ground.

… "When Arashi is wounded, her sword disappears and becomes a part of her body once more. But, there in the cemetery, after her spell…the sword was still there. When I touched it, I could FEEL her essence. It was then that I realized what she had done..." he said as a ghost of a smile played across his lips. _Not only is she the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but she's also incredibly clever._

"…Her….Her body was dying, so she used a powerful Shinto spell to transfer the remainder of her soul into the sacred sword which acted as an extension of her body. When her soul merged with the blade and became separate from her body, it allowed the curse to consume any life that was left in her body…but not the life and soul that she transferred to her sword. So once the curse was lifted, it only made sense that returning her soul to her body…would bring her back…." He finished with a whisper.

"You see Sorata? Without your quick thinking and your determination to save her…she wouldn't be here now." Karen smiled.

"Perhaps…" Sorata mused, "But that still doesn't change the fact that those _BASTARDS USED ME_!!! USED my love for Arashi to HURT her…so they could TEST ME!!!!" He spat through clenched teeth. The hatred and fury he felt became so intense that his hands automatically generated angry sparks of electricity; the beads slipping from his fingers to swing delicately around his right wrist.

"Sorata STOP! There's pure oxygen in this room! Do you wish to kill us all!?" Karen yelped in surprise.

Instantly Sorata clenched his fists and extinguished the electrical sparks, shooting a worried glimpse over at Arashi.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered in shock.

Karen shook her head. "No apology is needed, I understand that you're angry. You have every right to be. But they were wrong…YOU Sorata-san _proved_ them WRONG! They were going to use your love to kill BOTH of you… and the fact that you are both ALIVE, means that THEY are the ones who have failed!"

It was then that Karen saw a flicker of something in his eyes that her young friend most desperately needed…hope.

"You are BOTH alive, all because of your love Sorata-san. You didn't give up on her and very soon now she _will _wake up. I'm sure of it! And when she does Sorata-kun, she will NEED your love, your smile, your humor, and your strength; not your fear, anger or doubts. Do you understand?" Karen asked

_Don't give up on me…Sorataaa…_ Even now,Arashi's voice still resonated deep within his very soul as he thought back on what he knew he had heard that awful night. Her soul had reached out to his and without fail he had heard her, and had refused to give up on her. _She's right._ Sorata realized. _Together… Arashi and I won the battle. And WHEN she wakes, I'll still be here…to help her finish the fight._

Karen's hopes soared when, for the first time in three whole days, Sorata gave a very faint but genuine smile.

"I understand Karen-san. Don't worry, both you and Arashi can count on me." He promised softly as he nodded his head.

Smiling, Karen stood and bowed to Arashi as she gripped the delicate cross around her neck, uttering a quick prayer for her wounded comrade and then walked to the door.

"Karen-san!?" Sorata called just as she was about to leave.

Karen turned back around in surprise, a questioning look on her face.

"…Thank you…" he expressed, his voice full of infinite gratitude.

Smiling, Karen nodded and left, leaving the room silent once more. The only noise to comfort Sorata was the beeping of Arashi's machines.

Turning his attention back to his beautiful sword maiden, he took her fragile hand in his. "Don't worry Nee-chan. I wont give up on you..and..when you're ready…I'll be here." He vowed passionately as he kissed it softly and laid it back down on the bed.

Reaching down to his wrist, he pulled the delicate strand of beads back into his hands and continued his prayers in her behalf…

********

*Beep*…*Beep*….*Beep* …. Was the first thing she heard as she ever so slowly started to open her eyes, turning her head to the sound of the noise. The movement, no matter how slight caused her head to ache, but she had to know where she was. The images she took in were blurry at first…but gradually things started to take shape. A monitor of some sort with many wires protruding from it greeted her.

_I..I must be in a hospital_. She thought weakly as she stared at the monitor for a while. _But…how did I get here? How am I still alive?! _Then in a flash, memories of what had happened assailed her and she winced at what she last remembered…_SORATA! _

Ignoring the throbbing in her head she turned her attention to the other side of her bed, praying that he was alright. To her surprise, she saw exactly who she was praying for sitting hunched over uncomfortably in a small hospital chair next to her bed. His head was down, so she was unable to see his face but in her heart she knew it was him.

Fear and pain filled her soul and made it difficult to breath as she remembered just how close she had come to dying, thinking that she would cause him such terrible heartache. Then the awful panic she felt that he would probably die defending her whether she died or not became too much for her to bear and abruptly the need to touch him and be sure he was really there overcame her again.

It shocked her to realize just how very weak she was when it felt nearly impossible to even lift her hand from the bed. But her desperate need to connect with him gave her the strength she needed and ever so slowly she reached out and ran her hand through his dark tousled hair.

Sorata immediately jerked in surprise at her touch, his head whipping up from where it had hung down in silent prayer for her health and strength.

"ARASHI!?!" he gasped in absolute astonishment.

"Sorataa…" she whispered weakly as she took in his handsome features. She frowned somewhat as she saw dark circles under his eyes, and tiny worry lines around his eyes and across his brow. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks and his shoulders and torso seemed a bit leaner to her than she remembered.

His name on her lips brought him out of his shocked stupor and he instantly reached out to take her good hand in both of his, bringing it up to his chest just over his heart and pressing it there as a grin spread over his face that went from ear to ear. _SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!!!_ His heart hammered in his chest with wild delight.

"Are you alright Arashi!?! Do you hurt anywhere!? Do you need anything!?! Please tell me you're ok!!!" he begged as he scanned her face for answers.

As she tried to reply she cringed when she took a deep breath to speak.

"ARASHI!?" Sorata exclaimed in distress.

"Hurts…" she whimpered softly as her other hand, attached to the IV and heart monitor, came up to feel her chest.

"It'll be OK!!!" Sorata immediately promised before swiftly placing her other hand gently on the bed and racing out into the hall to find a doctor or a nurse who could help.

Not moments later Sorata came back with Arashi's doctor in tow who quickly went to work examining her injuries and double checking her dressings. Sorata waited as patiently as he could out in the hallway hoping to offer her some privacy and a chance to retain some dignity as he knew this whole mess would be difficult for her.

Soon the doctor came back out, a smile on his face as he informed Sorata that he had given Arashi some medication for the pain, and that she was going to be just fine. Before he knew what was happening, the doctor gasped in surprise as Sorata embraced the man in a grateful hug. Chuckling slightly, he patted the young man on the back and told him that Arashi had been asking for him. With a look of gratitude and a quick thank you, Sorata reentered the small hospital room.

Arashi watched him quickly return to her side and she couldn't help the tiny smile that graced her lips at the sight of him. His own smile broadened as he took in her ethereal beauty.

"Do you feel better now Nee-chan?" he asked hopefully as he once again enveloped her small hand in his.

"Yes…" She whispered wearily "but now everything is starting to go fuzzy and…I'm just so tired."

Sorata smiled softly as he watched her eyelids start to droop, a sign that the medication was starting to take effect.

"Don't worry Nee-chan everything will be alright now." He promised as he gave her hand a tender squeeze.

Arashi shook her head weakly, trying to fight off the effects of the drugs pumping through her system.

"Sorata? Are _you_ alright?" she practically sighed as she searched his captivating eyes for the truth.

Taken back by the unexpected question, his smile faltered for a moment. His eyes returned her searching gaze and he became lost in their lavender depths. Arashi's heart began to flutter as Sorata started to slowly lean in towards her. The intoxicating smell of him, alive and strong, compelled her to lean towards him as well, though her heart was now racing.

Both of them ignored the wildly beeping heart monitor as they were slowly drawn together, the need and desire to connect completely overpowering. Sorata's mouth drew closer and Arashi's lips parted in uncertain anticipation when her breath suddenly hitched painfully.

Sorata stopped at the sound and realized the effects of what he was doing to her. Pulling back slightly he brought a hand up to the back of her head, his fingers slipping gently through her silken strands of hair, and instead, pulled her carefully towards him. She exhaled heavily as his warm lips made contact with her skin as he placed the tenderest of kisses upon her forehead.

She closed her eyes feeling a tear slide slowly down her cheek as her body became filled with a warmth that she had never felt before. The overwhelming feeling of safety, security and love she felt was nearly too much to take in. She leaned into him as he ended the kiss after a long moment and then rested his forehead gently against her own.

"You're alive and you're going to be alright…and as long as you're ok, that means I will be too." He whispered to her sweetly as he felt her starting to lean heavily into him.

"So…tired…" she whispered back as she fought a losing battle with her meds.

"Then sleep Nee-chan." He whispered huskily as he pulled back and helped her to lie back against the pillows.

"Stay?..." she asked weakly as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'll never leave you." he promised as he placed a comforting hand over her forehead, smiling warmly at her as she finally closed her eyes and slipped into a fitful slumber.

Gripping the precious beads in his palms once more, Sorata offered up a prayer of endless gratitude for the safe return of his beloved priestess. Once said, Sorata's gaze shot over to the plate of food sitting on the table in the far corner and… for the first time in over three days…he felt like eating….

*********

Epilogue

The days went by painfully slow for Arashi Kishuu as she struggled to keep her sanity working to regain her strength and fought to control her temper as Sorata became the biggest mother hen the world had ever known.

A day didn't go by when he wasn't constantly asking her if she felt alright or if she needed anything or wondering what could he do for her. One day in particular after being unable to walk down the hall of the hospital without panting in both incredible pain and complete exhaustion, she had yelled angrily at Sorata as he graciously carried her the rest of the way back to her room. She fumed about how she hated being unable to take a single breath without hurting and how she'd almost rather not breathe at all!

Sorata remained positive and supportive throughout it all and when Arashi had woken from her nap later that same day she was greeted by the sweetest aroma of the richest cherry blossoms she had ever smelled and found her room covered in several vases of the delicately blooming sakura branches. She breathed the scent in deeply despite the pain. Finding Sorata ever present near her bedside he had told her, "I thought that if you had something pleasant to smell it would help you _want_ to breathe." And from that day forward, he replaced the flowers everyday with fresh ones, insisting that she deserved the best despite her arguments that he needn't change them EVERY day.

Regardless of how much she loathed the extra attention, Arashi was greatly touched by Sorata's unconditional love and support as she slowly but surely regained her strength. The other dragons of heaven were also very encouraging as many of them came to visit her and encourage her in getting well soon and coming back "home". Yet, Sorata was the one who refused to go back to the mansion without her and stayed there at the hospital with her, the nurses offering him a small cot to sleep on in the far corner of Arashi's room. And though she made it QUITE clear to everyone INCLUDING…no…ESPECIALLY Sorata that she didn't need a babysitter, she was secretly grateful that he stayed, as bad dreams would wake her from time to time…his presence was a constant reassurance to her that they were both ok.

After a full week of being in the hospital, her doctor finally gave her the ok to leave. Sorata had whooped and hollered in excitement for her, like a little kid about to enter a giant toy store, and she couldn't help but laugh when he picked her up and swung her around happily as they both let the good news sink in.

Sorata couldn't recall a time when he'd felt happier as he heard Arashi laugh. It had to have been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And though it didn't last long, he reveled in the sound of it and would keep that sound in his heart for as long as he lived….

…He sat fidgeting in a chair by the far table as he watched Arashi pack her things, his packing privileges being revoked when he had failed to actually "fold" her clothes, and just stuffed them in her bags…

Finally packed, Arashi was horrified when she discovered that she HAD to leave the hospital in a wheelchair despite the fact that she could easily walk on her own two feet. "Damn those hospital policies!" Sorata had jokingly fumed for her sake as he merrily wheeled Arashi to the elevators and then to the exit when, for the first time in over a week, Arashi got to go outside.

Telling her that Aoki wouldn't be there to pick them up for a few minutes, Sorata suggested that they go enjoy the gardens behind the hospital while they wait. Getting the feeling that something was up, Arashi cautiously agreed and followed the enthusiastic monk to the back of the hospital grounds. She was surprised by how vast the garden was and took great pleasure in smelling the beautiful blossoms of all the different varieties of flowers that grew there.

Sorata was content to simply watch Arashi enjoy herself as she explored the lovely garden. The exquisite beauty of the sight of her, smiling softly in the sunshine as she tenderly smelled each plant was enough to take his breath away.

Arashi turned to him in surprise when she felt him take her hand in his and pull her in the direction of a stunning gazebo not far from them, telling her that he wanted to give her something there. Now completely suspicious she started to refuse, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. It was a look that begged her compliance and finally she nodded and followed him to the elegant gazebo.

Sitting down together, Arashi watched with tentative curiosity as Sorata reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something he held carefully in his closed fist.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately Nee-chan and I…I would be so honored if you would accept this as a gift from me to you." he said quietly as he extended his fist towards her, his other hand taking one of hers and bringing it under his extended one and placing its contents in her palm.

Looking down, Arashi's breath caught in her throat as she held Buddhist prayer beads in her palm. It was made of the most stunning and beautiful of pearls that she had ever seen, each one more lustrous than the next, each of them radiating the sunlight that reflected off of them. It was obvious that they had been well taken care of and used often as the luster spoke volumes that they had been worn close to the warmth of a beating heart.

"Your juzu?..Sorata I can't take these. You need them." She uttered in shock as she extended her hand to give them back, unable to take her eyes off of them.

"Please keep them for me Arashi..." He asked beseechingly, making it a point to use her true name. "I _want_ you to have them."

"Why?" she murmured softly as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Because several days ago you accepted a gift from a _secret admirer_ that you _thought _was from me, but wasn't. After a lot of thought, I wanted to give you something that's precious to me because…_you_ are precious to me. And I want you to know that should you ever receive another gift from a secret admirer, it won't be from me because… _my_ admiration for you is _no secret_." He said softly yet fervently as he placed his hand on top of hers and enclosed her fingers gently around the gleaming beads.

Arashi was at a loss for words as she pulled her hand back and carefully examined the luminous pearls.

"They're beautiful.." she whispered under her breath.

"Here, allow me…" he offered as he carefully took them from her hands and smoothly brought the beads over her head and placed them deftly around her neck.

Arashi touched the beads tenderly, unable to stop looking at them. Never in her life had she owned something so fine or so valuable.

Pure joy filled his heart as he watched Arashi admire his gift. "Ya know… when the shingon monks first brought me to Koya, and I met the old stargazer for the first time, he gave me that juzu as a gift and I've worn them ever since."

He smiled fondly as he reminisced on days long past. "Its actually very appropriate that they now belong to you Nee-chan. You see, ever since gramps told me about my destiny and about you, not a day went by when I wasn't praying for you. Praying for your safety, for your happiness and praying…that I'd recognize you when we'd finally meet." He finished with a smile in her direction.

Arashi looked away and blushed deeply. _What can I say to that?! _She wondered frantically. _How on earth can a "thank you" ever be enough for someone who has prayed for you for most of their life!?_

Twisting a bead anxiously, Arashi did something then that was completely out of character for her. Before she really had time to think it through, she leaned towards him and before he realized what she was doing, Arashi placed a warm and affectionate kiss on his cheek.

Sorata gasped in surprise at the shock that went through his body at her touch. Just as quickly as it had happened, it was over and Arashi pulled away and immediately started walking out of the garden. Sorata sat there in a daze, unable to move or speak. He brought a hand up to touch the spot where he could still feel the warmth of her lips.

"Wow Nee-chan!" he whispered to himself. "If I get a kiss for every gift I give you, then I DEFINITELY think we should exchange gifts more often!" And with that thought voiced, Sorata swiftly ran after her…….

The End….

*************************

A HUGE THANKS goes out to everyone who has taken the time to read my first fanfic! I Truly hope you enjoyed it! I'd also like to thank those AMAZING people who took the time to support me with reviews! (Soryu and Rei-chan YOU ROCK!) Thank you all once again! -Miko


End file.
